Mi Otra Mitad
by Ysabel-Granger
Summary: Adora y Catra fueron las mejores amigas durante toda su vida, hasta que She-Ra apareció y separó sus caminos. Catra quiere demostrar lo lejos que puede llegar al servicio de Lord Hordak. Adora quiere liderar la Rebelión contra las tropas de la Horda. Ahora son enemigas, ¿quiere decir eso que dejarán de quererse?
1. Capítulo 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Cuando Catra dejó caer a Adora en la nave de los Primeros, sabía que no iba a morir, pero necesitaba cortar definitivamente sus lazos con ella, necesitaba empezar de cero. Sin Adora, nadie la volvería a eclipsar, nadie la volvería a hacer sentirse débil. Podría brillar como la mejor, demostrar todo de lo que era capaz. Aunque el último ataque a Bright Moon había fracasado, nunca habían estado tan cerca de aplastar la Rebelión y Lord Hordak estaba sorprendido y satisfecho con la joven capitán de la fuerza, así que decidió convertirla en su mano derecha, relegando a Shadow Weaver.

Habían pasado varios meses desde su último enfrentamiento, y Catra se había acostumbrado a ser la favorita del señor de la Fright Zone. Ya no envidiaba nada de Adora, había logrado llegar más lejos que ella dentro de las filas de la Horda, pero… echaba de menos su compañía, la complicidad compartida durante tantos años y que ahora no lograba con nadie, incluso su calor… ¿por qué demonios seguía añorando la calidez de su cuerpo por las noches, después de tantos meses sin dormir juntas?

Una noche más, Catra bufaba exasperada y daba vueltas en su cama sin conciliar el sueño. Era culpa de Adora, lo sabía bien. Catra ya no podía dormir sola, habían sido muchos años compartiendo cama con la rubia. Después de dos horas sin descansar, su paciencia se acabó y dejó su cama y su habitación, no podía seguir así. Entró de manera sigilosa en el laboratorio de Entrapta, donde la princesa tenía una cama, pues no quería alejarse de allí ni para dormir, y se acurrucó en sus pies, abrazándose a sus largos cabellos.

Había descubierto que le gustaba acariciar aquel cabello suave y con vida propia, no perdía ocasión de rozarlo cuando Entrapta pasaba por su lado, no podía evitarlo, echaba de menos el contacto cercano que había compartido con Adora. Sabía que Scorpia habría estado encantada de ofrecerle aquel contacto y tanto calor como le hubiera pedido, pero la conocía demasiado bien y no quería hacerle daño, ya se emocionaba bastante con su amistad. En cambio, con Entrapta no había peligro de malentendidos ni de corazones rotos. Catra estaba segura de que nunca sentiría por ella más que aprecio y agradecimiento por acogerla entre sus filas, por aceptarla como una más a pesar de ser distinta, pues su corazón y su pasión, eran sólo para sus creaciones y sus experimentos. Su plan era sencillo, dormir un poco y marcharse de allí antes de que Entrapta despertase y la encontrara en su cama. No le apetecía dar explicaciones.

Horas después, Entrapta abrió los ojos y se desperezó, dispuesta a empezar un nuevo y fascinante día repleto de experimentos con la tecnología de los Primeros. Sin embargo, cuando intentó moverse para salir de la cama, notó peso sobre sus cabellos y descubrió a Catra acurrucada, abrazada a uno de sus mechones.

―¡Oh! ―exclamó y llevó otro mechón de cabello hasta la cabeza de Catra, posándolo sobre ella con cuidado. Catra emitió un sonido semejante al ronroneo de los gatos y Entrapta rio por lo bajo y cogió su grabadora― Fright Zone log, hora: siete de la mañana… me he despertado con alguien más en mi cama, se trata de Catra, parece que se ha dormido sobre mi pelo tomándolo por una especie de almohada. Quiero volver al trabajo en mi laboratorio pero me da pena despertarla, ¿qué debería hacer?

Entonces, la princesa escuchó ruido en su puerta y vio cómo Scorpia se asomaba.

―Buenos días, Entrapta, ¿has visto a…? ―saludó Scorpia, pero no terminó la frase, porque sus propios ojos habían contestado la pregunta― Estaba aquí… ―dijo suavemente, acercándose a las dos.

―Cuando me desperté, me la encontré así ―explicó la princesa son una sonrisa―, pero necesito seguir trabajando, voy a tener que…

―No, espera, no la despiertes todavía ―rogó Scorpia―, mírala, está profundamente dormida ―señaló con ternura―, no la he visto descansar así desde que Adora se marchó de la Fright Zone ―desveló con tristeza―, dormían juntas.

―De acuerdo… Emily, activa modo sigilo y acércame esos paneles ―ordenó Entrapta a su robot―, trabajaré un rato desde la cama.

―Pero si Catra despierta y sabe que la has visto aquí, se violentará mucho… ―dijo Scorpia.

―En cuanto mi detector de movimiento me avise de que está despertando, me haré la dormida para que se marche con el orgullo intacto ―exclamó la princesa.

―¿Tienes un detector de…?, bueno, da igual… Gracias, Entrapta, eres una buena amiga ―aseguró Scorpia.

―Tú también.

XXXXXX

Aquel día no era como los demás, Adora cumplía diecisiete años. Mientras vivió en la Fright Zone, jamás celebró su cumpleaños, pero ahora estaba en Bright Moon, y los cumpleaños eran motivo de una gran fiesta. Glimmer y Bow se habían esforzado en organizarlo todo, incluso habían invitado al resto de las princesas afiliadas a la Rebelión, tenía que ser un día perfecto.

Perfuma se encargó de los arreglos florales, Frosta se aseguró de que las bebidas estuvieran siempre frescas, Bow preparó las piñatas que tanto le gustaban a Adora, Mermista había traído un pastel cocinado en su palacio y el resto del tiempo se dedicaba a escapar de las atenciones de Sea Hawk, tenía una reputación que mantener, aunque todos en Bright Moon sabían que correspondía a sus sentimientos.

Glimmer acompañó a Adora mientras se vestía para la ocasión, la convenció de ponerse un vestido, como el día del baile de las princesas en el reino de Frosta.

―¿Ves?, te sienta de maravilla ―exclamó Glimmer emocionada―, de color azul, como tus ojos… ―dijo contemplando la mirada de su amiga.

―Gracias, Glimmer.

―De nada… bueno, date prisa ―la instó―, todos esperan a la homenajeada, y…

Adora no la dejó terminar, se abrazó a ella con fuerza.

―Sin vosotros… sin ti, Glimmer, este día no sería igual ―aseguró Adora.

―Deja los sentimentalismos para después, cuando te toque dar el discurso ―se rio Glimmer.

―¿Discurso?, ¿qué discurso? ―exclamó Adora poniéndose tiesa como una estaca.

―Tranquila, es algo informal, puedes decir lo que quieras ―declaró la princesa de Bright Moon.

Pero Adora ya se había sentado en el suelo con un trozo de papel y un lápiz en las manos. Glimmer sonrió y dejó la habitación. Llevaba meses viviendo allí, pero su nueva gran amiga no era todo lo feliz que debería ser y ella temía saber el porqué.

Adora participó en todas las actividades que sus amigos habían preparado para ella. Dejó que Perfuma adornase sus cabellos rubios con flores, disfrutó los refrescos que Frosta había mantenido en su punto, rompió todas y cada una de las piñatas que colgó Bow y degustó el exquisito pastel cortesía de Mermista mientras trataba de no atragantarse con las tonterías que decía Sea Hawk. Incluso pudo surcar los cielos un rato a lomos de Swift Wind, que aceptó sólo porque era un día especial, ya que él sólo se dejaba montar cuando era estrictamente necesario, faltaría más. Adora había mostrado una gran sonrisa durante todo el día, pero al atardecer, cuando los invitados ya se habían marchado, se retiró sola a uno de los miradores.

Glimmer había estado pendiente de ella todo el día, atenta a sus gestos y palabras. Adora había tenido un buen cumpleaños, pero algo no estaba bien. La siguió hasta el mirador. Adora tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte y su expresión era terriblemente melancólica, ¿acaso echaba de menos su vida en la Fright Zone? No, eso no podía ser, en Bright Moon había descubierto muchas cosas que le habían encantado, mientras que bajo el mando de Lord Hordak sólo había conocido la disciplina, la frialdad… y a una amiga con enormes orejas puntiagudas y uñas afiladas. ¿Era ella lo que le faltaba para sonreír de verdad?

―Adora… ¿estás bien? ―preguntó Glimmer llegando hasta ella. La rubia se volvió para mirarla y le dedicó una sonrisa triste― ¿Es por Catra?

―¿Tanto se me nota?... la verdad es que pienso en ella con frecuencia, la echo de menos ―admitió Adora, que solía ser bastante directa con lo que sentía.

―Lo sé, me he dado cuenta ―dijo Glimmer con comprensión.

―Pero hoy la añoro en especial, compartimos cumpleaños, ¿sabes?, así lo decidimos juntas hace mucho tiempo―contó sonriendo con nostalgia―. Sé que le habría gustado la fiesta de hoy, aunque lo habría negado, es una tonta que prefiere ir de insensible por la vida.

―Catra te importa mucho, ¿verdad? ―señaló Glimmer con cierto pesar.

―Imagínate, la conozco desde que éramos bebés, hemos estado siempre juntas hasta hace sólo unos meses ―contó Adora.

A pesar de que ahora, Catra era capitán de las fuerzas de la Horda, Adora seguía pensando en ella como su amiga de la infancia, su gran amiga. Hablaba de ella con tanto cariño que Glimmer se preguntó hasta qué punto la echaba de menos. ¿Seguía considerando a Catra su mejor amiga? De pronto, el gesto de Glimmer se oscureció. Adora era su primera mejor amiga chica, y deseaba significar lo mismo para ella, pero quizá nunca lograría ocupar ese lugar en su corazón, no podía competir con el recuerdo de toda una vida junto a Catra.

―No he perdido la esperanza con ella ―dijo de pronto Adora, sacando a Glimmer de sus pensamientos―, no me rindo, creo que puedo hacerla cambiar de bando… Catra tiene buen fondo, merece disfrutar de todas las cosas buenas que yo estoy disfrutando aquí con vosotros… siento que es culpa mía que siga en la Fright Zone.

―Eso no es cierto, Catra es libre de abandonar la Horda y no lo ha hecho, tal vez quiere quedarse con Lord Hordak ―acusó Glimmer sin contemplaciones.

El sentimiento de no ser nunca suficiente la había invadido, avivando su rencor hacia Catra, la causante de que su querida amiga estuviera sufriendo.

―No sé, Glimmer, aquello es todo lo que conoce…

―También era todo lo que conocías tú cuando Bow y yo te encontramos, pero no dudaste en unirte a nosotros y dejar tu pasado atrás.

―No es tan sencillo ―insistió Adora―, Catra siente que la traicioné…

Glimmer no sabía qué más decir, y temía acabar discutiendo con la rubia si seguía hablando mal de Catra, así que permaneció callada y tomó la mano de Adora, tratando de transmitirle su cariño.

Adora agradeció el gesto de Glimmer y le dio un apretoncito, mientras su mente seguía lejos de Bright Moon. Catra no era una mala persona, pero el maltrato continuado de Shadow Weaver y el complejo de inferioridad que sin querer le había originado ella, la habían confundido. Sólo tenía que encontrar la manera de abrirle los ojos y para eso… para eso necesitaba verla otra vez. No tenía nada que ver que se muriera de ganas de volver a escuchar su risa o volver a perderse en su fascinante mirada felina, claro que no.

«Necesito volver a verte, Catra…»

XXXXXX

Aquella ocasión no fue como las anteriores, Catra cumplía diecisiete años y, por primera vez, Adora no estaba a su lado.

«¿Te has acordado de mí hoy, Adora?, ¿o te bastó celebrarlo con tus nuevos y geniales amigos?», se preguntó Catra con rabia.

FLASHBACK

Adora y Catra dormían en la misma cama, como llevaban haciendo mucho tiempo. Catra fue la primera en despertar, se removió a los pies de su amiga y cuando la rubia se sentó, le puso la punta del dedo en la frente.

―Se nota que eres un año más vieja, te ha salido una arruga nueva ―se burló Catra entre risas.

―Eso es mentira, no tengo arrugas ―rio Adora apartándole la mano a su amiga y echándose sobre ella para hacerle cosquillas.

―Da igual lo que digas, yo llevo mejor que tú la edad y lo sabes ―se pavoneó Catra sin dejar de reír.

Después de unos minutos de pelea de cosquillas, las dos acabaron tumbadas boca arriba sobre la cama, cogidas de la mano.

―Feliz cumpleaños, Catra ―dijo Adora, girando la cabeza para mirarla.

―Feliz cumpleaños, Adora ―contestó Catra, devolviéndole la mirada.

FIN FLASHBACK

Catra entró en el comedor para cenar rápidamente, no tenía intención de entablar conversación con nadie. Evitó a Scorpia y Entrapta y se sentó sola en otra mesa.

―¿Qué le pasa a Catra? ―preguntó Entrapta―, lleva todo el día cabizbaja y muy seria.

―A lo mejor es porque hoy era su cumpleaños y su ex mejor amiga no la ha felicitado ―exclamó Lonnie en voz alta para que la propia Catra lo escuchase.

No iba a desaprovechar la ocasión de atacarla, siempre le había tenido manía, pero ahora más que nunca, tras convertirse en la mano derecha de Lord Hordak.

―A lo mejor es porque te voy a partir la cara, Lonnie ―amenazó Catra mostrando los colmillos.

―Hoy también es el cumpleaños de Adora ―añadió Kyle, hurgando aún más en la herida sin pretenderlo.

―Está visto que no se puede cenar en paz aquí ―bufó Catra dejando la mesa.

Scorpia y Entrapta se habían compadecido de su amiga y decidieron hacerle regalos para animarla. Cuando Scorpia terminó su dibujo, sonrió llena de orgullo.

―¿Qué te parece? ―preguntó―, ¿crees que le gustará?

Entrapta frunció el ceño, no era una gran fan de los monigotes de Scorpia, pero tenía que admitir que resultaban perfectamente identificables.

―Seguro que sí, ¿y el mío? ―replicó Entrapta mostrándole una almohada con una foto de Adora pegada encima―, así Catra tendrá compañía por las noches, es obvio que la echa mucho de menos, y dejará de entrar en mi laboratorio cuando no pueda dormir.

―¡¿Estás loca?! ―chilló Scorpia escandalizada―, ¡no es una buena idea!

Le quitó la almohada de las manos en un rápido movimiento.

―¿Qué no es una buena idea? ―sonó la voz de Catra desde la puerta― ¿Qué escondes ahí?

―Pues… el… regalo que… Entrapta había pensado hacerte ―dijo Scorpia lentamente, tomándose tiempo para pensar una mentira creíble―, quería regalarte…

―Uno de mis paneles ―exclamó Entrapta rápidamente, captando las intenciones de Scorpia―, permite detectar movimiento alrededor nuestro ―añadió mientras sus largos cabellos alejaban la almohada y colocaban un panel en las manos de Scorpia detrás de su espalda.

―Le he dicho que tú tienes un olfato infalible, que nadie se acerca a ti sin que lo sepas y que no necesitas esto ―explicó Scorpia más tranquila.

―No necesito ningún regalo ―aseguró Catra con indiferencia―, os buscaba para comentaros una cosa de la torre de vigilancia.

A pesar de su oposición, Catra no pudo evitar que sus amigas le ofrecieran regalos por su cumpleaños. Se comió en dos bocados el pastelito minúsculo que Entrapta pidió hacer en las cocinas, y colgó el dibujo de Scorpia en la pared de su habitación.

―He cedido para que dejéis de molestarme, ¿está claro? ―afirmó Catra cruzando los brazos delante del pecho.

―¡Clarísimo! ―declaró Scorpia antes de abrazarla con fuerza. Entrapta no tardó en unirse, envolviéndolas con sus cabellos.

―¡Soltadme! ―chillaba Catra tratando de liberarse, pero sólo consiguió que sus amigas rieran a carcajadas.

XXXXXX

Catra recibió con excitación la orden de Lord Hordak de atacar algunos poblados. Sabía que Adora acudiría a defenderlos y ansiaba volver a enfrentarse a She-Ra. Quería derrotarla, demostrar que ella era la mejor, que no la necesitaba… Pero en su pecho latía otro deseo, el de volver a ver a su Adora, la que fue su compañera de litera y de entrenamiento, de travesuras y de aventuras… Se esforzó en ahogar aquel anhelo, el único motivo que debía guiarla hacia Adora era el rencor, el deseo de venganza, porque ella la abandonó.

Catra, Scorpia y un escuadrón de soldados de la Horda comenzaron a arrasar la primera aldea, Entrapta estaba en la retaguardia, pilotando uno de los tanques. La noticia del ataque no tardó en llegar a Bright Moon y Adora, acompañada de Bow y Glimmer, partió hacia allí de inmediato. Era su oportunidad de acercarse a Catra y hablar con ella.

―¡Por el honor de Grayskull! ―exclamó Adora empuñando su espada, y en unos instantes, todo pudieron contemplar a la imponente She-Ra.

Bow y Glimmer se enfrentaron a Scorpia y a los soldados de la Horda, mientras que She-Ra dio con Catra y comenzó un combate individual con ella. Adora había entrenado mucho los últimos meses, y Catra se vio en dificultades para esquivar sus ataques. Sin embargo, su vieja amiga no quería herirla, sólo inmovilizarla para poder hablar con ella, y así se lo hizo saber cuando la acorraló entre su cuerpo y una enorme roca.

―Ríndete, Catra, no quiero pelear contra ti ―aseguró Adora, sujetando con firmeza las muñecas de Catra sobre su cabeza con una mano y sosteniendo la espada con la otra.

―Qué lástima, porque yo sí quiero pelear ―gruñó Catra sin dejar de forcejear.

She-Ra se acercó aún más a ella, para disuadirla de escapar.

―Sólo quiero hablar contigo, Catra, tienes que escucharme… ―rogó She-Ra.

―¡Suéltame! ―insistió Catra, enrabiada por la impotencia que sentía al verse indefensa ante ella.

―¡No hasta que me escuches! ―exclamó She-Ra clavándole sus ojos de un azul imposible. Después se convirtió de nuevo en Adora, pero continuó inmovilizándola― No quiero hacerte daño, sólo hablar, por favor…

Catra no podía más. No recordaba la última vez que habían estado tan cerca. Tenía los sentidos aturdidos. Incluso su razón estaba nublándose, no era capaz de pensar ni de ver más allá de Adora. Su olor, su voz, sus ojos, la calidez de su piel… Sentía que no podía respirar y dejó de ofrecer resistencia. Adora lo agradeció, pudo calmarse y contemplar mejor a su vieja amiga. Siempre le habían fascinado los ojos de Catra, tan salvajes y hermosos, uno ambarino, el otro turquesa. Pero de pronto frunció el ceño al advertir en ellos la sombra de una intención desconocida. Catra había olvidado dónde estaba, tampoco le importaba, y se rindió a su deseo más oculto. Acabó con la distancia entre sus bocas y la besó.

Adora estaba en shock, pero no tardó en cerrar los ojos y perderse en las sensaciones que se despertaron en su estómago al sentir los labios de Catra sobre los suyos. La espada se deslizó entre sus dedos y cayó al suelo. Sus manos liberaron las muñecas de Catra. Cuando rompieron el beso, ambas se miraron, paralizadas durante unos segundos, como el día del baile de las princesas, cuando Adora salvó a Catra de caer por el precipicio. Intentaban descubrir lo que la otra sentía. Adora estaba desarmada ante ella en todos los sentidos de la palabra, no sabía qué hacer, ni qué decir.

―Has bajado la guardia, Adora ―se burló Catra, sonriendo de lado con un colmillo a la vista.

Adora trató de recomponerse, pero fue demasiado lenta. Catra aprovechó la situación y le asestó un puñetazo en el abdomen y un zarpazo en la cara, quitándosela de encima y escapando de ella.

―¿Qué me ha pasado? ―musitó Adora, observando cómo Catra, Scorpia y el resto de soldados de la Horda se retiraban del lugar.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	2. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Catra y sus compañeras se reunieron en el laboratorio de Entrapta para comentar el ataque frustrado que habían realizado por la mañana, pero Scorpia quería hablar de algo más, algo que había visto desde la distancia, antes de que Catra lograse escapar de She-Ra.

―¿Por qué la besaste? ―preguntó sin rodeos.

―¿Qué? ―exclamó Catra incómoda, pues pensaba que nadie había presenciado su momento de debilidad.

―Lo vi todo, ¿por qué besaste a Adora? ―insistió Scorpia pero en un tono suave.

―Para desconcertarla ―dijo Catra de pronto―, para poder quitármela de encima, y funcionó, ¿verdad? ―señaló.

―Sí, pero… ―Scorpia no terminaba de creer en su argumento.

―Entonces no hay nada más que hablar ―zanjó Catra, y abandonó el laboratorio.

―Fright Zone log, hora: cinco de la tarde ―dijo Entrapta para su grabadora―, Catra ha inventado un nuevo e interesante método de distracción del enemigo, besar en la boca.

Scorpia le dirigió una mirada apagada y también dejó el laboratorio.

 **XXXXXX**

―¿Dónde está Adora? ―preguntó Bow con entusiasmo―, quiero enseñarle un nuevo modelo de flecha que he fabricado.

―Se retiró a la habitación hace ya rato ―explicó Glimmer―, oye, Bow, ¿no crees que Adora está un poco rara desde que peleó con Catra?

―Ahora que lo dices… sí que la he notado más pensativa de lo habitual ―admitió Bow―, quizá sólo necesita descansar.

―Es como si hubiera pasado algo en ese enfrentamiento… ―susurró Glimmer.

―No le des tanta importancia, Adora sabe que puede confiar en nosotros y si necesita contarnos algo, lo hará ―intentó tranquilizarla Bow.

Glimmer no se equivocaba, había pasado algo durante el combate con Catra, algo en lo que Adora no podía dejar de pensar. No terminaba de comprenderlo, pero le había gustado el beso de Catra. Por eso no pudo rechazarla, por eso quedó desarmada física y emocionalmente ante ella. ¿Qué significaba eso?, ¿Catra no sintió lo mismo?, ¿sólo la besó para distraerla? Adora se sentía muy idiota.

Deseó ir a buscar a Catra y preguntarle abiertamente por qué la había besado, si había algo más detrás de ese beso, pero seguramente se reiría de ella y lo aprovecharía para tener ventaja en futuros combates. Sin embargo, para ella ya no había marcha atrás, ya no podía pensar en Catra de la misma manera. Sin pretenderlo, revivió el beso una vez más y se acaloró.

―¡¿Pero qué me pasa?! ―se reprendió en voz alta.

―¿Estás bien, Adora?, te escuché gritar ―sonó la voz de Glimmer, que se había teletransportado a su lado. Adora se sobresaltó, llevándose las manos al pecho.

―¡Casi me matas del susto, Glimmer, avísame antes de aparecer así, por favor! ―exclamó Adora.

―Perdona… ¿tienes fiebre? ―Glimmer la miró frunciendo el ceño.

―¿Qué?

Entonces, la princesa de Bright Moon llevó el dorso de su mano hasta la mejilla de Adora, que lucía sonrojada, y notó el calor.

―Estás como sofocada… ¿seguro que estás bien, Adora?

―¡Sí! ―mintió la rubia apartándole la cara―, sólo estoy un poco cansada.

«Eso dijo Bow, pero no me lo creo…», pensó Glimmer mientras se despedía de ella para dejarla descansar.

 **XXXXXX**

Adora no era la única que había revivido una y mil veces aquel beso. Catra daba vueltas en su cama, incapaz de dormir o de hacer otra cosa que no fuera evocar la sensación de los labios de Adora sobre los suyos. Aunque funcionó para escapar, fue una estupidez, porque ahora todavía pensaba más en ella.

Catra se coló en el laboratorio de Entrapta y se acurrucó en sus pies, abrazada a sus cabellos, con la esperanza de que aquella calidez calmase su torturada mente. La princesa no dormía, aunque fingía hacerlo, como había hecho otras noches, y notó el temblor del cuerpo de Catra. Sollozaba, aunque trataba por todos los medios de contenerse. Entrapta recordó que Catra secó sus lágrimas con su cola cuando se sintió abandonada por las otras princesas, y no pudo hacer otra cosa que devolverle el gesto. Movilizó sus cabellos para abrazarla tiernamente. Catra abrió los ojos, húmedos de lágrimas, y la miró.

―¿Estabas despierta? ―exclamó avergonzada.

―No pasa nada, no tienes que sentirte mal ―aseguró Entrapta con una amplia sonrisa―, yo también he llorado delante de ti ―admitió sin pudor.

―Tengo una reputación que mantener, no le cuentes a Scorpia ni a nadie que me has visto así, ¿de acuerdo? ―demandó Catra.

―No lo haré, puedes confiar en mí… y en Emily ―dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

El robot emitió un par de ruiditos, como asintiendo las palabras de su creadora.

―Esas princesas no saben lo que han perdido ―aseguró Catra dejando de mirarla y acurrucándose entre sus cabellos, ronroneando―, pero mejor para mí.

Y cerró los ojos para intentar dormir.

―¿Esto ha sido por besar a Adora? ―preguntó de pronto Entrapta.

―¡Por supuesto que no! ―exclamó Catra con el pelo erizado―, sólo estoy frustrada por haber perdido otra vez ―mintió―, creo que me iré a dormir a mi habitación.

―No hace falta, de verdad, ya me estoy acostumbrando a encontrar pelos castaños entre los míos ―bromeó la princesa.

―Es que estoy en la época de muda, lo siento ―se disculpó Catra bajando las orejas. Entrapta no le dio ninguna importancia y le hizo gestos con los cabellos para que se tumbase otra vez―, gracias por dejar que me quede.

 **XXXXXX**

Entrapta llevaba semanas trabajando en su nueva creación, a petición de Catra, algo que utilizase el poder del granate oscuro como piedra rúnica para enfrentarse a She-Ra y derrotarla. La felina se sentía más inquieta cada día que pasaba, pues se acercaba el momento en que volvería a ver a Adora, y se debatía entre el alocado impulso de volver a besarla y las ganas de derrotarla y humillarla por todo el daño que le había hecho. Se odiaba a sí misma por no ser capaz de reprimir unos sentimientos que, sin duda, Adora no merecía.

Scorpia había estado pendiente de ella, y no perdía la oportunidad de distraerla dándole conversación.

―¡Buenos días, Catra! ―saludó Scorpia con entusiasmo, abrazándola por detrás de improviso.

―¡Respeta el espacio personal! ―chilló Catra sorprendida, con todo el pelo erizado.

―Cierto, perdón… ―dijo Scorpia y retrocedió varios pasos―, ¿has organizado ya las incursiones de exploración en los Bosques Susurrantes?

―¿Qué? ―Catra recuperó la compostura―, voy a posponerlas.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó preocupada.

―Porque tengo otro plan en marcha y es mi prioridad ―señaló Catra con expresión agresiva.

―¿Y puedo saber de qué se trata?

―Entrapta está trabajando en algo para mí, algo que me ayudará a vencer de una vez y para siempre a She-Ra ―exclamó con la mirada encendida.

Scorpia suspiró abatida, odiaba ver a Catra consumida por el rencor, sobre todo sabiendo que lo que la unía a Adora era mucho más que rencor. Pero la capitana de las fuerzas de la Horda era tan cabezota, que nada de lo que pudiera decirle, la haría cambiar de opinión.

 **XXXXXX**

Después de haber estudiado con detenimiento la forma de luchar de Catra, observando sus entrenamientos durante semanas, Entrapta diseñó y fabricó una armadura capaz de utilizar el poder de la piedra rúnica granate oscuro, en sus manos desde que se la arrebataron a Shadow Weaver.

―¿Quieres probarla? ―invitó Entrapta con la mirada chispeante de emoción.

―Por supuesto ―afirmó Catra con una leve sonrisa.

Entrapta empezó a colocarle las piezas metálicas sobre el cuerpo mientras canturreaba. Primero el peto, después los antebrazos armados con garras y finalmente el casco. Catra comprobó con alivio que apenas le pesaba y parecía adaptarse a ella como una segunda piel.

―Como verás, no pesa demasiado ―manifestó la princesa―, adelante, utilízala ―propuso mientras señalaba unas rocas. Scorpia las miraba en silencio.

Catra no dudó un instante, y corrió hacia las rocas. Saltó y se sorprendió al comprobar que había alcanzado más altura de la que alcanzaba sola. Después empezó a golpear las rocas, haciéndolas pedazos sin apenas esfuerzo. La armadura le otorgaba una fuerza descomunal, comparable a la de She-Ra o incluso mayor. Ahora sí que podría enfrentarse a ella y derrotarla. Entrapta no dejaba de sonreír debajo de su máscara, contemplando el resultado de su creación. Catra tampoco podía ocultar su satisfacción.

―¡Esta armadura es una pasada! ―rugió exaltada.

―Fright Zone log, hora: once de la mañana, el experimento ha sido un rotundo éxito, la armadura responde perfectamente a las órdenes de Catra, potenciando sus habilidades en alto grado ―decía Entrapta a su grabadora, después miró a Catra― Me alegra que te guste ―replicó.

―¿Gustarme?, ―exclamó mientras le levantaba la máscara metálica― es fantástica… eres realmente buena en esto de la tecnología ―aseguró Catra mientras le hacía una teatral reverencia―. Me arrodillo ante tu inteligencia, Entrapta del Dryl.

―¡Gracias! ―contestó Entrapta riendo y aplaudiendo emocionada como una niña.

Era la primera vez que había podido experimentar con una piedra rúnica, y aquello era sólo el principio.

Scorpia había estado en silencio hasta ese momento, pero necesitaba hablar con Catra. No le convencía su plan, porque sabía que Catra estaba fingiendo, que sentía algo más que rencor hacia Adora, y si llegaba a hacerle daño, acabaría sufriendo ella misma, y Scorpia no quería ver a su querida amiga sufrir. Se acercó a Catra mientras ésta se terminaba de quitar la armadura.

―¿Crees que esto es buena idea? ―preguntó Scorpia.

―¿Bromeas?, con esta armadura seré invencible, incluso para She-Ra ―exclamó Catra con excitación.

―Quizá no salga como tú esperas, Catra ―declaró Scorpia con seriedad.

―¿No crees en mis posibilidades contra esa princesa de pacotilla?

―No me refiero a eso… no quiero que sufras, Catra, eres una amiga muy preciada para mí… ―Scorpia intentaba hacerle llegar sus pensamientos sin llegar a verbalizarlos, no quería ofenderla ni meterse donde no la llamaban― Si veo que vas a hacer algo con lo que no estoy del todo de acuerdo, no voy a quedarme de pinzas cruzadas.

―¡Déjate de rodeos, Scorpia!, ¿qué quieres decirme? ―exigió Catra exasperada.

―Fright Zine log, hora: doce y media de la tarde, se respira tensión en el ambiente, las capitanas Scorpia y Catra parecen tener un gran desacuerdo respecto a mi último invento ―habló Entrapta para su grabadora, mientras sus dos compañeras ni reparaban en su presencia.

―Vi el zarpazo en el dibujo de Adora que hay en vuestras antiguas literas…

―¿Qué demonios hacías en la cama de Adora? ―exclamó Catra muy molesta, como si Scorpia hubiera violado una intimidad sagrada para ella.

―Sólo fui allí para buscar a Kyle y Rogelio, fue una casualidad, no pretendía nada, pero lo vi… estás cegada por el rencor, y es muy mal consejero.

―Si te preocupa que pierda el control y She-Ra lo aproveche para ganarme, relájate, no pienso darle una sola oportunidad… ―Catra se miró las garras―, voy a aplastarla sin contemplaciones.

Catra cerró el puño con fuerza. Scorpia negó con la cabeza resignada.

―Catra ha aprendido a utilizar mi armadura perfectamente ―intervino Entrapta―, sé que puede vencer a She-Ra ―Catra sonreía orgullosa con sus palabras, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando la princesa continuó―, sin embargo, la carga emocional que albergas hacia Adora puede entrometerse en el combate con consecuencias inesperadas ―añadió.

Entrapta sabía de primera mano que Adora significaba para la felina más de lo que se atrevía a admitir. No se creyó ni por un segundo la excusa de la frustración la noche que sorprendió a Catra sollozando a sus pies.

―¡¿Le has contado a Scorpia lo de la otra noche?! ―estalló Catra roja de rabia.

―¿Qué pasó la otra noche? ―preguntó Scorpia de inmediato, apareciendo al lado de Entrapta como por arte de magia.

―Le prometí a Catra que no lo contaría ―dijo la princesa tranquilamente. Scorpia bufó frustrada y miró a Catra.

―¿No me lo vas a contar?, ¿por qué no puedo saberlo? ―empezó Scorpia.

―Déjalo, no voy a seguir hablando de esto…

―¿Es que no confías en mí?, por favor, cuéntamelo ―insistía Scorpia con actitud infantil―, creía que éramos mejores amigas.

―¡Yo ya no tengo de eso! ―afirmó Catra con rotundidad―, y se acabó la cháchara, tenemos que seguir con el plan, Lord Hordak ya me dio permiso para llevarlo a cabo.

 **XXXXXX**

Adora volvió a leer la nota que había recibido. Catra le pedía que se vieran porque necesitaba hablar con ella. No podía dejar de sonreír. ¿Quizá Catra había reflexionado y estaba pensando en abandonar la Horda? De pronto se sonrojó, ¿y si también se sentía diferente desde el beso que habían compartido? Adora se tapó la cara con un cojín y ahogó un gritito. Después habló al respecto con sus amigos.

―Yo no me fío de ella ―aseguró Glimmer sin tapujos.

―La verdad es que sus antecedentes no son muy buenos ―admitió Bow.

―Venga, chicos, Catra se merece una segunda oportunidad, igual que la tuve yo ―dijo Adora defendiendo a su vieja amiga―, voy a hablar con ella, creo que esta vez me escuchará.

―Y como yo no me fío, te acompañaré ―dijo Glimmer.

―Y yo también, para algo somos mejores amigos ―exclamó Bow.

―Está bien, podéis venir conmigo, pero dejadme hablar a mí ―pidió Adora.

 **XXXXXX**

―Hey, Adora ―saludó Catra―, veo que has venido con escolta.

―Hola, Catra, veo que tú también ―contestó la rubia.

―Tranquila, Scorpia y el sirviente de Lord Hordak sólo han venido como testigos.

―¿Testigos? ―Adora frunció el ceño.

―Sí… ¡testigos de la derrota de She-Ra! ―bramó Catra y abrió la caja metálica donde se encontraban las piezas de la armadura.

―¿Qué es eso? ―preguntó Glimmer inquieta.

―Esto… princesa de Bright Moon, es lo que usaré para acabar con She-Ra ―replicó Catra mientras se ponía la armadura.

―¡Era una trampa! ―exclamó Bow buscando una de sus flechas.

―¡Lo sabía! ―chilló Glimmer poniéndose en posición defensiva.

―¿Vais a luchar los tres contra mí?, ¿She-Ra tiene miedo de luchar sola? ―acusó Catra.

―¡Por supuesto que no! ―afirmó Adora alzando su espada―, ¡por el honor de Grayskull! ―Se transformó en She-Ra y miró a sus amigos― No os metáis en la pelea, es cosa mía.

«Esto es mi responsabilidad… es culpa mía que Catra se esté comportando así», pensó Adora. Ambos respetaron su petición, pero sin ningunas ganas. Glimmer tenía un mal presentimiento.

Catra se lanzó contra She-Ra y las dos chocaron con violencia. Ahora, Catra podía defenderse de la espada de protección con sus garras metálicas, alimentadas por la magia del granate oscuro, no necesitaba esquivar todos los ataques de la rubia.

―Me has engañado, Catra, creía que realmente querías hablar ―dijo She-Ra mientras forcejeaban.

―¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en uno de nuestros entrenamientos en la Fright Zone? ―preguntó Catra―, ¡no hay nada demasiado bajo para mí, siempre que me haga lograr mis objetivos! ―rugió mientras la golpeaba con violencia, lanzándola contra unas piedras.

Glimmer, Bow y Scorpia contemplaban el enfrentamiento con atención, al igual que Entrapta desde su laboratorio, donde controlaba el vínculo entre el granate oscuro y la armadura, y Lord Hordak, que observaba y escuchaba todo a través de los ojos y oídos de su pequeño espía.

La felina aterrizó junto a She-Ra mostrando los colmillos.

―Parece que esta vez, el resultado del combate será distinto… ―rio Catra.

El deseo de venganza latía en sus venas con fuerza. Catra había logrado focalizar sus pensamientos en la traición de Adora, así que no dudaba al golpearla, y cada minuto que pasaba, su superioridad quedaba más patente.

Fueron las mejores amigas desde la más tierna infancia, la persona favorita de la otra, la única familia que conocieron en la Fright Zone. Sólo contaban la una con la otra, pero no necesitaban a nadie más. O al menos así había sido para Catra, que aun sabiendo lo que la Horda hacía realmente, nunca pensó en marcharse, porque allí estaba Adora, lo único y más preciado que tenía. En cambio, para Adora no era suficiente, y no dudó en abandonarla, en dejarla atrás y sustituirla por unos blandengues desconocidos. Aquello le rompió el corazón. Y lejos de arrepentirse o ir a buscarla, con el pasar del tiempo, Adora se reafirmó más y más en su nueva posición de princesa del poder.

Los ataques de Catra eran cada vez más violentos e implacables. She-Ra tuvo que empezar a esquivar las peligrosas garras de sus antebrazos. Los recuerdos y pensamientos que recorrían la mente de la felina se volvían cada vez más dolorosos y avivaban su agresividad. Adora quería estar del lado de la justicia, aunque eso significase traicionar a su amiga de toda la vida, como si no valiera nada para ella. Como si los dieciséis años en que compartieron entrenamientos, sueños, lágrimas y travesuras no hubieran significado nada para Adora. A Catra sólo le quedaba la venganza para aliviar su corazón roto.

"No importa lo que nos hagan, tú cuidas de mí y yo cuido de ti. Nada malo puede pasarnos si nos tenemos la una a la otra", las palabras de Adora eran como puñales que se le clavaban en el pecho.

―¡Mentirosa! ―gritó Catra mientras cogía a She-ra de la camiseta y la arrojaba contra el suelo. Después se dejó caer sobre ella, clavándole la rodilla y haciéndola aullar de dolor―, ¡maldita, mentirosa! ―repitió al tiempo que golpeaba su rostro una y otra vez, hasta que la sangre empezó a brotar.

―Catra… no… ―Adora intentó razonar con ella en vano. Su mirada estaba empañada por las lágrimas y detrás de ellas, sólo había oscuridad.

―¡¿Por qué me abandonaste?, ¿por qué rompiste tu promesa?!

La rabia que anidaba en su corazón la había dominado por completo. Una rabia alimentada por el abandono de Adora y por no ser capaz de matar la atracción que sentía hacia ella… por no poder dejar de quererla.

―Ca…tra… ―Adora casi no podía hablar, tenía la cara llena de moretones y cortes, pero su débil voz no llegaba a su viaje amiga, que seguía sentada a horcajadas sobre ella, propinándole golpes.

―¡La va a matar, Bow! ―exclamó Glimmer asustada―, ¡tenemos que hacer algo!

Bow asintió y sacó una de sus flechas, pero Adora se dio cuenta y movió una mano para pedirles que no hicieran nada. Todavía podía hacerla reaccionar, tenía que intentarlo una vez más.

―Catra… por… favor… mírame… ―She-Ra se esfumó debajo de su cuerpo y apareció Adora, maltrecha y cubierta de heridas. La felina detuvo su puño en el aire―, Catra…

De pronto, la voz de Lord Hordak inundó el lugar. Llegaba a todos los presentes a través de la boca de su sirviente.

―¡Mátala, ya la tienes a tus pies! ―ordenó―, ¡mata a She-Ra!

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	3. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

―¡¿A qué esperas?!, ¡mátala! ―insistió Lord Hordak a gritos.

Adora contemplaba la mirada encendida de Catra. En sus ojos había rabia, mucha rabia, ¿pero también compasión? El puño de la felina temblaba, pero seguía en el aire. Catra se debatía entre las órdenes de la Horda y sus sentimientos, sus malditos sentimientos hacia Adora.

―¡¿Qué ocurre, capitana Catra?, ¿por qué no matas a She-Ra?! ―vociferó Lord Hordak a través de su sirviente.

Bow y Glimmer observaban la escena con impotencia. Ninguno de ellos tenía tan claro que Catra no acabara cumpliendo las órdenes de su líder, pero Adora les había pedido que no intervinieran. Glimmer apretó el puño con fuerza, si la cosa se ponía más fea, no dejaría a su querida amiga indefensa.

―Catra… no le escuches… ―rogó Adora tratando de tocar la mano de la felina que tenía en su pecho, agarrando su camiseta.

―¡¿Acaso eres tan débil de carácter que no la puedes matar?! ―exclamó Lord Hordak, provocándola en su orgullo.

Catra apretó los dientes, mostrando sus colmillos. La rubia temió por un segundo que fuese a golpearla de nuevo. Catra estaba enfurecida con Hordak, con Adora… pero sobre todo, consigo misma.

―¡Acaba con ella, maldita estúpida! ―Lord Hordak perdía la paciencia―, ¡mátala de una vez!

―Te odio, Adora… ―masculló Catra entre dientes mientras le clavaba su mirada salvaje.

Enseguida soltó su camiseta y se levantó, alejándose de allí a toda velocidad, seguida de Scorpia, mientras Lord Hordak bramaba decepcionado y furioso.

―¡Débil y cobarde, Shadow Weaver no se equivocó contigo!, ¡no tienes madera de soldado de la Horda y mucho menos de capitán!, ¡date por muerta, traidora!

Catra huía por segunda vez de Adora, aunque en esta ocasión, el combate lo había ganado ella. Glimmer y Bow se apresuraron en recoger a Adora y sacarla de allí, porque con sus heridas, no podía hacerlo por sí misma.

 **XXXXXX**

―¡Shadow Weaver! ―exclamó Entrapta al verla entrar en su laboratorio―, chicos… ―No iba sola, Lonnie y algunos soldados más la acompañaban.

―La misión de Catra ha sido un fracaso, y Lord Hordak me ha dado órdenes de no dejar rastro de ella en la Fright Zone ―anunció con satisfacción―, ¿es ése el ordenador con el que controlas el vínculo entre el granate oscuro y su armadura?

―Sí… ―contestó Entrapta con la boca pequeña, tenía un mal presentimiento.

―¡Destruidlo! ―ordenó la mujer y varios soldados se acercaron a Entrapta, la apartaron del monitor y empezaron a golpearlo con varas metálicas.

―¡No, por favor! ―rogó la princesa entre lágrimas, para ella era más que un ordenador, era su trabajo, su pasión... incluso su amigo.

Pero dos soldados la retuvieron hasta asegurarse de que el ordenador estaba completamente inservible. Catra no volvería a disponer del poder de la piedra rúnica.

―Recoge toda tu basura, si no quieres que la destruyan como a tu preciado ordenador, y sal de aquí inmediatamente ―sentenció Shadow Weaver sin atisbo de piedad.

Emily emitió ruiditos, Entrapta la abrazó, compartía su temor hacia aquella mujer. Después empezó a recoger todo lo que pudo con rapidez.

―¿Lo ves, capitana Lonnie?, sabía que si teníamos paciencia, veríamos la caída de esa gatita estúpida, el granate oscuro vuelve a ser mío ―presumió Shadow Weaver.

Entrapta se refugió en la habitación de Scorpia.

―Fright Zone log, hora: dos de la tarde, Emily y yo hemos sido expulsadas de nuestro laboratorio y Catra ha caído en desgracia, temo que yo tampoco sea bien recibida aquí.

La princesa guardó su grabadora y llamó a Scorpia y Catra a través de sus comunicadores.

―¿Entrapta? ―respondió Scorpia.

―¡Shadow Weaver ha reclamado el granate oscuro y ha desmantelado mi laboratorio! ―exclamó acelerada.

―¿Qué?

―Además, Lord Hordak le ha dado el puesto de Catra a Lonnie ―seguía hablando apresurada.

―Tranquila, Entrapta, respira que te vas a ahogar ―Scorpia trató de calmarla.

―Emily y yo tenemos miedo ―confesó la princesa―, nos sentimos indefensas aquí sin la protección de Catra ni la tuya.

―Recoge tus cosas y reúnete con nosotras en la localización que voy a mandarte.

―Gracias.

Entrapta cogió un vehículo de la Horda y abandonó la Fright Zone junto a Emily sin mirar atrás. Después de media hora, se detuvo donde Scorpia le había indicado, y allí la encontró junto a una Catra rota. Temblaba de rabia, tristeza, desesperación… y por primera vez, se dejaba abrazar por Scorpia sin una sola queja. No sólo había sido abandonada por Adora, sino que también acababa de perder todo por lo que se había esforzado en la Horda, no le quedaba nada.

―¡No pude hacerlo! ―chilló amargamente entre lágrimas. Ahora comprendía lo que intentó decirle Scorpia cuando supo de su plan.

―Lo sé, pequeña.

―La odio, Scorpia, te lo juro ―sollozaba Catra―, Adora me abandonó, me sustituyó por ese atajo de princesas tontas, pero… es como si formase parte de mí misma, no pude hacerle daño… la llevo tan dentro…

La felina colocó su mano sobre su corazón, estrujando su ropa. Entrapta caminó hasta ellas en silencio y las envolvió con sus largos cabellos en un abrazo sincero.

De pronto, Catra alzó la cabeza, rompiendo el momento entre las tres. Había dejado de llorar, aunque tenía las mejillas empapadas. Un profundo miedo cruzó su mirada bicolor.

―Lord Hordak me matará, tengo que esconderme ―declaró.

―Tienes razón, vamos ―apresuró Scorpia.

―¿Cómo? ―preguntó Catra mientras veía a Scorpia y Entrapta dirigirse al vehículo que había pilotado la princesa.

―No pensarás que vamos a dejar que te vayas tú sola ―dijo Entrapta sonriendo.

―Pero… eso os condenará también… ―Catra no daba crédito.

―¿Y qué? ―exclamó Scorpia―, ¿piensas que voy a abandonar a mi mejor amiga?, ¿a esa personita maravillosa que me ha enseñado que no soy menos por ser diferente? ―relató emocionada, y después carraspeó―, y bueno, la verdad es que empezaba a cansarme de seguir las órdenes de ese tipejo amargado, me irá mejor sin él.

Catra la miraba con los ojos brillantes y después escuchó la voz de Entrapta.

―Yo mientras os tenga a Emily y a vosotras, puedo seguir con nuevos experimentos allá donde vaya ―aseguró la princesa.

―Sois amigas de verdad, las mejores que podría tener…

Catra no pudo contener la lágrima que acabó deslizándose por su mejilla, se la secó de inmediato.

―¿Te has emocionado? ―preguntó Scorpia ilusionada.

―¿Qué dices?, ¡se me metió algo en el ojo!

―¿Otro abrazo del trío de súper compis? ―se ofreció Scorpia.

―Ni lo sueñes ―farfulló Catra escabulléndose mientras las demás reían.

Catra sonrió ligeramente, pero evitando que la viesen. Puede que Adora le hubiera fallado, pero ya no estaba sola. Las tres juntas se adentraron en los Bosques Susurrantes.

 **XXXXXX**

Glimmer estuvo velando a Adora durante toda la noche, preocupada por su estado. Aunque su madre y Bow trataron de convencerla para hacer turnos, no quiso separarse de su lado. Tras más de doce horas durmiendo, la rubia abrió los ojos.

―¿Glimmer? ―susurró al reconocerla.

―¡Adora! ―exclamó la princesa de Bright Moon abrazándola―, por fin despiertas, ¿cómo te encuentras?

―Bastante bien… ―dijo Adora mientras se incorporaba en la cama.

―Qué alivio, estaba muy preocupada, tenía miedo de perderte ―admitió avergonzada.

―No pienso irme a ninguna parte ―afirmó Adora tomándole la mano.

―Es la primera vez que tengo una mejor amiga… ―confesó la princesa, y Adora comprendió lo que intentaba decirle.

―No me vas a perder, Glimmer, tú eres mi mejor amiga ―aseguró la rubia. Pero Glimmer la miró sorprendida.

―¿Entonces Catra?

―Catra… ―repitió Adora con la mirada perdida.

―¿Es como tu hermana? ―preguntó Glimmer con inocencia.

―No exactamente ―reconoció―, lo mío con Catra es… difícil de explicar.

Glimmer frunció el ceño, ansiosa por entender lo que Adora estaba diciendo.

―¡Adora, ya te has despertado! ―saludó Bow con entusiasmo al cruzar la puerta.

―Sí, Bow, estoy casi como nueva ―replicó Adora sonriendo.

La princesa de Bright Moon era la única que no sonreía, pues su amigo había interrumpido una conversación de lo más interesante.

Sus amigos se retiraron para dejarla descansar y Adora no dejaba de darle vueltas a los últimos acontecimientos. ¿Qué era lo que había detenido a Catra cuando la tenía a su merced?, ¿quizá sentía algo más que amistad por ella? Pero más allá de estos pensamientos, otro la angustiaba de verdad. Catra se había convertido en una fugitiva, y si Lord Hordak daba con ella, la mataría sin titubear por desobedecer sus órdenes directas. Adora no podía permitir que eso sucediera. Tenía que encontrar a su vieja amiga y protegerla de la Horda, porque, aunque Catra la odiase, ella seguía queriéndola.

Antes de la cena, Adora buscó a Bow y Glimmer, y les contó sobre sus intenciones. Sus amigos no veían prudente su actitud, además de que todavía estaba convaleciente de la paliza que Catra le había propinado.

―Ya estoy recuperada ―mintió Adora―, no me pasará nada.

―A mí no me parece muy buena idea ―dijo Bow―, con esa armadura, Catra puede derrotar incluso a She-Ra.

―Pienso como Bow, no quiero que vuelva a hacerte daño ―afirmó Glimmer con preocupación.

―Gracias por vuestra consideración, chicos, pero tendré cuidado ―aseguró la rubia.

―Sé que Catra no te remató, Adora, pero… no puedes confiar en ella, ya te ha engañado una vez para que te presentaras ante ella, no es la misma que tú conociste.

―Quizá tengáis razón… ―musitó―, a lo mejor estoy dejando que mis recuerdos con ella se adueñen de mí… voy a la habitación para prepararme para la cena.

Glimmer no se había quedado satisfecha con las palabras de Adora, y seguía inquieta por algo que la rubia había estado a punto de contarle a solas, así que la siguió a la habitación.

―¿Puedo pasar? ―preguntó la princesa tocando a la puerta. Adora le dio permiso.

―¿Vienes a asegurarte de que sigo aquí? ―bromeó la rubia.

―Vengo para decirte que si hay algo más sobre Catra que necesites contar, te escucho.

Adora frunció el ceño, aunque se conocían desde hacía sólo unos meses, Glimmer había llegado a conocerla realmente bien. Sonrió resignada y acabó contándole sobre el beso.

―Pero ella misma te dijo que fue un truco para distraerte y escapar ―insistió Glimmer.

―Aunque así sea, para mí significó mucho más… ―confesó Adora con las mejillas sonrojadas.

―Ahora entiendo por qué te notaba tan rara desde aquel encuentro con Catra ―dijo Glimmer abatida.

―Es posible que Catra sólo sienta cariño de amiga y nostalgia hacia mí, pero yo quiero verla y aclarar mis sentimientos ―señaló Adora―, sin embargo, mi principal objetivo es protegerla de la Horda, ahora que la consideran una traidora como a mí.

―Ya veo… ―Glimmer veía en sus ojos azules una fuerte convicción.

―Además, aprovecharé para disculparme con ella por todo lo que hice mal y trataré de hacerla reflexionar para que se una a la Rebelión ahora que ella es un enemigo más de Lord Hordak.

―Creo que… ahora te comprendo, Adora, realmente necesitas ver a Catra ―admitió Glimmer―, y tienes mi apoyo, pero por favor, espera unos días, hasta que te hayas recuperado del todo.

―Gracias, Glimmer ―Adora la abrazó y la princesa de Bright Moon le devolvió el abrazo con intensidad. Cuando se separaron un poco, Adora le sonrió―, habría sido fácil fijarme en alguien como tú, ¿por qué el corazón elige sin pensar?

―Tal vez ésa es la gracia del amor ―replicó Glimmer.

Adora le había mentido. Aprovechando la oscuridad de la noche, abandonó el castillo de Bright Moon en busca de Catra, y decidió no llevar la espada de protección con ella, para demostrarle que no tenía ninguna intención de volver a pelear contra ella, ya no. Estaba dispuesta a todo para hacerse escuchar, incluso a morir.

Glimmer se despertó en mitad de la noche, nerviosa, y vio un papel doblado por la mitad en su cama. Supo de inmediato que Adora se había marchado y buscó a Bow.

―Es una cabezota ―dijo su amigo con una sonrisa.

―Tenemos que salir a buscarla ―exclamó Glimmer. Bow le cogió la muñeca.

―Espera, Glimmer, Adora estaba decidida, creo que deberíamos respetar su voluntad ―propuso el chico―, nos pide en su carta que esperemos dos días, ¿no?, si tras ese tiempo no recibimos noticias suyas, seré el primero en buscarla por toda Etheria ―prometió.

―Está bien… ―dijo Glimmer entre dientes.

Sin embargo, la princesa no le había contado a su amigo todo lo que ponía en la carta, por algo iba dirigida a ella y no a los dos. Glimmer desdobló el papel y volvió a leer las últimas frases en silencio.

"… Lo siento, Glimmer, cada minuto cuenta, y no podía esperar más para salir a buscarla. Jamás me perdonaría que le pasara algo malo. Además… lo he intentado con todas mis fuerzas, en Bright Moon sois todos personas maravillosas, pero… en los últimos días me he dado cuenta de que no soy yo misma sin Catra, no sé… es como si me sintiera incompleta, como si me faltase algo… Sé que puede sonar estúpido, pero… ella es… como mi otra mitad. Gracias por todo, Glimmer, mi querida mejor amiga."

La princesa de Bright Moon levantó la mirada hacia el cielo plagado de estrellas.

«¿Aún no te has dado cuenta de que estás enamorada de ella, Adora?», pensó en su interior.

 **XXXXXX**

Adora avanzaba despacio por los Bosques Susurrantes, sin la espada debía estar más atenta que nunca, porque era un blanco fácil. Al separar unas ramas para abrirse camino, sus pies se detuvieron en seco. Ante ella había un batallón completo de soldados de la Horda. Seguramente buscaban lo mismo que ella, a Catra.

―Mierda… ―musitó.

Catra se había adentrado en los Bosques Susurrantes para asegurarse de que los soldados de la Horda estaban suficientemente lejos del asentamiento que Scorpia, Entrapta y ella habían creado para refugiarse. De pronto, un olor inconfundible llegó a su nariz y empezó a olfatear el aire con atención.

―¿Adora?

Cuando dio con la rubia, la encontró enfrentándose a un numeroso grupo de soldados de la Horda que además tenían varios vehículos. Reconoció a Lonnie en lo alto de uno de ellos, dando órdenes de disparar a matar contra la traidora. Adora se defendía lo mejor que podía, teniendo en cuenta que no se había transformado en She-Ra ni parecía llevar armas. Catra no tardó en comprender que Adora no llevaba su espada. Si no intervenía, la matarían.

La rubia esquivó un ataque más, tratando de recuperar el aliento. No sólo no podía convertirse en She-Ra, sino que además le dolían algunas de las heridas que Catra le había causado en su último combate. No aguantaría mucho más en aquellas condiciones y maldijo su suerte. ¿Es que moriría incluso antes de volver a verla? Cerró los ojos, resignada a recibir un golpe más, pero algo la agarró y la apartó con fuerza.

―¿Catra? ―pronunció impactada.

―¡Adora es mía, estúpidos! ―gritó la felina interponiéndose entre los soldados y la rubia ―¡Sólo yo puedo golpearla! ―bramó y saltó sobre varios soldados utilizando sus garras contra ellos.

―Estupendo, han aparecido las dos traidoras, mataré dos pájaros de un tiro ―celebró Lonnie―, ¡acabad con ellas, Lord Hordak las quiere muertas!

La nueva capitana de las fuerzas de la Horda dirigía el ataque a sus ex compañeras con ferocidad, siempre les había tenido manía y envidia.

Animada por la aparición de Catra, Adora se puso en pie de nuevo y enfrentó a algunos soldados. La felina saltaba entre los vehículos, intentando destruir sus cañones. Pero la situación se complicaba por momentos. Cada vez estaban más cansadas, especialmente Adora, que empezaba a encajar demasiados golpes y algún rayo aturdidor. Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había caído al suelo. De pronto notó que algo la tocaba por la espalda con cuidado.

―Adora…

―¡Swift Wind!, ¿qué haces aquí?

―Cuando vi que dejabas Bright Moon sola, te seguí, ¿cómo se te ocurre no coger la espada? ―reprochó―, vamos, ven conmigo, es el momento perfecto, están todos distraídos con Catra.

―¿Qué?, no voy a abandonarla ―exclamó Adora con indignación.

―Pero es tu enemiga.

―Me ha salvado la vida, no pienso irme de aquí sin ella, no volveré a cometer ese maldito error.

Dicho esto, Adora se metió de nuevo en la contienda, quitándole de encima a Catra varios soldados. Sin embargo, esto le costó recibir nuevos golpes y algunos cortes de diferente gravedad que se sumaban a las heridas todavía sin curar que ya tenía. Swift Wind titubeó un poco, pero acabó interviniendo. Pateó a dos soldados que iban a por Adora y la subió sobre su lomo.

―No puedes seguir peleando en ese estado, tengo que sacarte de aquí ya ―afirmó con seriedad.

―No me voy sin Catra… ―balbuceó la rubia tratando de desmontar.

―¡Está bien, nos vamos los tres! ―exclamó Swift Wind, que tras esquivar varios disparos de cañones, espantó a los soldados que Catra tenía alrededor y la instó a subir sobre su lomo. La felina lo miró arrugando la nariz, pero cuando Adora le tendió la mano, sus dudas se disiparon. Catra se acomodó entre el cuerpo la rubia y el cuello de Swift Wind.

Adora se abrazó a la cintura de Catra. Pretendía protegerla, y había sido su vieja amiga quien la había protegido a ella. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de lo capaz y poderosa que se había vuelto Catra? La felina se sobresaltó, pero no le dedicó malas palabras ni la rechazó. A pesar de todo lo ocurrido entre ellas, Catra seguía añorando el contacto con el cuerpo de Adora, su calidez… Se había abandonado a aquellas sensaciones agradables cuando notó que Adora se apoyaba totalmente en ella. La felina se volvió para mirarla y se dio cuenta de que estaba medio desmayada. No podía viajar mucho más en esas condiciones, así que le dio indicaciones a Swift Wind para llegar a su refugio. El caballo alado accedió, consciente del estado de Adora.

 **XXXXXX**

Catra explicó a sus compañeras que sería beneficioso pedir rescate por She-Ra a Bright Moon, para que Entrapta pudiera seguir fabricando armas para defenderse, y quizá en un futuro, para conquistar territorio y plantarle cara al mismísimo Lord Hordak. Catra se había cansado de tener siempre a alguien por encima de ella, había llegado el momento de que ella diera las órdenes. Swift Wind se escandalizó ante sus intenciones, chillando a Adora que él tenía razón, que no debieron fiarse de ella, pero la rubia apenas le escuchaba, perdía las fuerzas y sus sentidos apenas le respondían. Scorpia evitó que el caballo saliera volando hacia Bright Moon y lo ató como Catra le había indicado. Lo soltarían cuando tuvieran el plan bien organizado, para que él mismo llevase el mensaje a la reina Angella.

―¿Qué hacemos con ella?, no tiene buen aspecto ―dijo Entrapta mirando a Adora, que estaba tumbada sobre unas viejas mantas.

El sonido familiar de su voz hizo que Adora abriera los ojos.

―¿Entrapta?... no puede ser, ¿eres tú de verdad?… ―musitó la rubia.

―Claro que soy yo ―replicó la princesa con rencor.

―¡Entrapta, estás viva! ―sollozó Adora con emoción―, creí que te habíamos perdido… ―admitió con lágrimas en los ojos.

―¿Qué? ―Entrapta se sintió confundida, las palabras de Adora parecían sinceras.

―¡No la creas, dirá cualquier cosa para ponerte de su lado! ―intervino Catra―, no vino a buscarte, igual que tampoco vino a buscarme a mí.

―¡Eso no es así!, creíamos que estabas muerta ―exclamó Adora―, por eso no regresamos, lloramos tu pérdida, Perfuma incluso levantó una estatua de plantas en tu honor.

―Eso parece típico de Perfuma… ―admitió Entrapta con el ceño fruncido.

¿Adora estaba diciendo la verdad?, ¿no la habían abandonado deliberadamente? Catra interrumpió sus pensamientos.

―¿A mí también me diste por muerta después de vernos en aquella aldea cuando fui a rescatarte? ―recriminó con toda la mala intención.

―¿Qué?

Todos los reproches que Catra guardaba en su corazón empezaron a escapar de sus labios.

―No viniste a buscarme ni una sola vez, imagino que tus nuevos amigos te importaban más y ya no me necesitabas para nada ―acusó Catra.

―Eso no es así, Catra… ―dijo con voz débil intentando moverse.

―¿Y cómo es entonces? ―preguntó Catra con agresividad―, no tienes ninguna mentira preparada, ¿verdad? Te quedaste sin respuestas, no eres más que una traidora y una mentirosa…

―Catra… por favor… ―La voz de Adora se volvió casi imperceptible.

Scorpia fue la primera en darse cuenta de lo que sucedía. Adora cerró los ojos, desplomándose sobre las mantas.

―¡Ey!, Adora está sangrando.

―¿Qué? ―exclamó Catra, sintiendo como un escalofrío de miedo recorría todo su cuerpo.

Se acercó enseguida a Adora, que yacía inconsciente, y se agachó a su lado para inspeccionar la herida, descubriendo con horror que sangraba en abundancia. Catra se asustó como nunca antes en su vida.

―¿Qué hacemos?, ¡¿qué hacemos?, se está desangrando! ―exclamó perdiendo los nervios, con las orejas gachas.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	4. Capítulo 4

_**¡Hola a todxs!, siento la tardanza. Llevo varias semanas bastante malas, así que no he podido escribir más ni contestar las reviews, pero las leí todas, gracias de corazón. Aprovecho para anunciar que este fanfic se terminará en el próximo capítulo. Desde el inicio lo pensé como un mini fic, siento no haberlo dicho antes. Gracias por seguir ahí y espero que os guste el nuevo capítulo.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

―¿También te saltaste las clases de primeros auxilios de la orientación para capitán de las fuerzas de la Horda? ―preguntó Scorpia. Catra la miró con arrepentimiento, pero la angustia habló por ella.

—¡No es momento para sermonearme, Adora se muere!

―Entrapta, consigue algo que podamos usar como vendas —indicó Scorpia con autoridad—, Catra, apoya las manos sobre la herida y aprieta para detener la hemorragia —La felina se mostró dudosa—, ¡vamos, yo no puedo hacerlo con mis pinzas!

Catra reaccionó y apretó el costado de la rubia con fuerza, sin dejar de sollozar. Entrapta regresó enseguida con los trozos que había hecho de una sábana que usaba para dormir y un cuenco con agua, ayudada por sus cabellos. Su rostro manifestaba genuina preocupación por Adora, cuyas palabras seguían resonando en su cabeza: "creíamos que estabas muerta, lloramos tu pérdida…"

Un rato después, Adora yacía inconsciente sobre una vieja manta, con el torso vendado, Catra estaba a su lado. Su llanto había cesado, pero sus ojos lucían enrojecidos de llorar.

―Estúpida, no quiero que te mueras… ―susurró la felina en su oído mientras su mirada se humedecía otra vez. No soportaba verla en aquel estado―, todavía no te he dicho que te quiero…

Scorpia y Entrapta las contemplaban con tristeza desde la puerta. Habían preferido darle un poco de intimidad a Catra, sabiendo de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia su vieja amiga de la infancia.

Las siguientes horas, Adora recuperó la consciencia a ratos, de manera que no percibía todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, pero fue capaz de escuchar y sentir algunas cosas. Scorpia y Entrapta sugirieron turnarse para cuidarla, pero Catra se opuso, quería estar todo el tiempo con ella y parecía haber olvidado su plan de secuestro y petición de rescate.

—No puedes morirte, te lo prohíbo —ordenaba la felina—, no puedes abandonarme otra vez… no me dejes, Adora —rogó Catra mientras sostenía su mano.

 **XXXXXX**

Tras dos días sin recibir noticias de su mejor amiga, Glimmer habló con Bow y ambos dejaron Bright Moon para salir en su busca.

―Ni siquiera se llevó la espada ―exclamó Glimmer con preocupación―, Adora está actuando con temeridad, pensando demasiado bien de Catra.

―No te fías de ella, ¿verdad? ―preguntó Bow.

―Para nada.

―Pero pudo haber matado a Adora el día que llevaba aquella armadura y no lo hizo ―señaló Bow, que siempre buscaba lo bueno en todas las personas.

―Puede que tenga motivos ocultos para perdonarle la vida, puede que quiera convencerla para que nos deje y se una a ella… ―dijo asustada.

―Adora nunca dejará la Rebelión, confío plenamente en su compromiso con la justicia ―aseguró Bow―, ¿no será que te preocupa perder su amistad?

Después de la experiencia que había vivido con Glimmer en el baile de promoción de las princesas, por haber acudido con Perfuma, creía entender la aversión de su querida amiga hacia Catra.

—No, Bow, sé que soy la mejor amiga de Adora, no temo que Catra me la robe de esa manera —aseguró Glimmer.

Decía la verdad, no dudaba de las palabras que la rubia le dejó en su carta. Pero le aterraba que Catra supiera lo que Adora sentía por ella y lo utilizase en su beneficio para manipular a la rubia.

Tras unas horas, localizaron la cabaña donde se refugiaban Catra y las demás, gracias a las pistas que Swift Wind había dejado con su magia mientras cuando voló hasta allí con Adora y Catra encima. La princesa de Bright Moon se adelantó utilizando su poder de teletransportación, y se materializó junto a una de las ventanas.

Se asomó con cautela y pudo ver a Adora tumbada sobre unas mantas, con los ojos cerrados. En un primer momento pensó que estaba muerta, pero pronto comprobó que su pecho ascendía y descendía al ritmo de su calmada respiración, sólo dormía. Glimmer sintió alivio, pero esta sensación se desvaneció en cuanto vio a Catra acercase a su mejor amiga. Movió su mano hacia la rubia, y Glimmer pensó que iba a hacerle daño y a punto estuvo de teletransportarse dentro de la cabaña. Pero el instante que tardó en hacerlo bastó para detenerla, cuando sus ojos contemplaron la delicadeza con que los dedos de Catra rozaron la mejilla de Adora. Observó la mirada de la felina, antes salvaje y agresiva, ahora tan tierna. Quizá se había preocupado en vano, quizá los sentimientos de Adora eran correspondidos.

«Parece que ella también te quiere, Adora», pensó Glimmer con una sonrisa y regresó junto a Bow.

―¿Has visto a Adora? —preguntó Bow con inquietud.

―Sí, está dentro con Catra —dijo con tranquilidad.

―¡¿Qué?, tenemos que sacarla de allí de inmediato! —exclamó su amigo.

―No, Bow, está a salvo… con alguien que la quiere ―aseguró Glimmer con seriedad―, volvamos a Bright Moon, Adora regresará cuando ella lo decida, ahora necesita estar aquí, te lo explico en casa.

 **XXXXXX**

Después de dos días, Adora había recuperado un poco las fuerzas. Abrió sus ojos azules y vio a Catra muy cerca de ella, en cuclillas, mirándola con atención.

―Catra… he tenido sueños de lo más extraños… ―decía Adora todavía tumbada en la cama, mirando el techo y sonriendo―, tú estabas a mi lado, sosteniendo mi mano, y me decías cosas muy bonitas…

―Desde luego que eran sueños ―gruñó Catra—, ése no es mi estilo.

Adora sabía que Catra estaba mintiendo, como otras veces, porque a Catra le gustaba mostrarse como alguien frío e implacable, quizá para protegerse a sí misma. Pero cuando se creía sola, liberaba sus verdaderos sentimientos, que nada tenían que ver con su aspecto hierático y burlón. Sin embargo, dejó que Catra salvaguardara su orgullo y no insistió en el tema, le bastaba saber la verdad en su interior.

—Gracias por ayudarme en los Whispering Woods, sin ti me habrían matado —admitió Adora.

—No era un combate justo —replicó Catra sin darle importancia—, y si alguien tiene derecho a derrotarte, soy yo —afirmó.

—Estoy de acuerdo… Me gustaría darles las gracias también a Scorpia y Entrapta por atender mis heridas —dijo Adora.

—Ahora no están aquí, salieron a explorar los alrededores —informó Catra.

—¿Y tú no has querido ir? —no pudo evitar preguntar.

—¿Te molesta que sea yo la que se haya quedado pendiente de ti? —se quejó Catra.

—En realidad me alegra —afirmó la rubia sin titubear, dejando pasmada a la felina, que acabó apartando la mirada—. ¿puedes acercarte?

Catra estrechó sus ojos y avanzó hasta ella con desconfianza. Adora la invitó a sentarse a su lado y su amiga así lo hizo.

—Fui sincera cuando dije que creíamos que Entrapta había muerto —empezó Adora, y de inmediato, Catra hizo amago de levantarse, no quería volver a escuchar aquello.

—Si eso es cierto, ¿en qué lugar me deja a mí?, sabías que yo seguía viva —acusó la felina apartándose de ella.

Sin embargo, la rubia atrapó su muñeca y la retuvo.

—Por favor, Catra, no te vayas… —rogó clavándole sus ojos azules—, tienes toda la razón, lo hice fatal contigo, y nunca me he disculpado por ello.

Adora había sido la favorita de Shadow Weaver porque había sido la mejor cadete y además obediente. Catra también había sido muy buena, pero nada obediente. Adora siempre se sintió responsable de Catra y de su comportamiento indisciplinado, por no ser capaz de controlarla. Muchas veces intentó dar la cara por ella para protegerla de los castigos de Shadow Weaver, pero Catra era indomable, y a veces acababa despertando el lado rebelde de la propia Adora, cosa que la rubia disfrutaba, pero Shadow Weaver detestaba. Podría haber hecho más para defender a su amiga, pero respetaba y temía a Shadow Weaver. Por aquel entonces, se sentía en una encrucijada y no había sabido hacerlo mejor. Pero el tiempo que había vivido en Bright Moon, y su lucha junto a las princesas de la Rebelión le habían abierto los ojos a lo que era más importante.

―Ahora no es momento de esto —Catra se había incomodado, ¿qué sentido tenía remover el pasado?

―Sí lo es —insistió Adora sonriéndole con gentileza mientras acariciaba su mano.

―Se me subió a la cabeza el haberme convertido en She-Ra, busqué en ella todo lo que creí no haber logrado como Adora, me sentía tan especial, me cegué con su misión y dejé de lado a la persona más importante para mí… tú ―Adora llevó sus dedos a la mejilla pecosa de Catra.

―Pero me ofreciste unirme a la Rebelión y dejar la Horda, y yo, por orgullo, tampoco acepté —contestó la felina.

―Y yo no te busqué, no insistí, ignoré lo que podías estar sufriendo en la Horda sin mí, bajo el yugo de una Shadow Weaver enrabiada… hice que te sintieras traicionada y sustituida… —confesó Adora, incapaz de detenerse— Y sé que siempre te he hecho sentir inferior a mí, o incapaz de hacer las cosas por ti misma, o un poco de ambas… nunca fue mi intención y no me daba cuenta de ello, pero ahora lo sé, no sabes cuánto lo siento… —Sus ojos azules se humedecieron, al igual que los de su amiga.

—Adora…

—Cuando pienso en lo importante que eres para mí y lo mal que lo he hecho contigo en tantas cosas, me siento profundamente avergonzada… ¿podrás perdonarme algún día, Catra? —preguntó entre lágrimas.

Adora no pudo contenerse y abrazó a una Catra totalmente abrumada por lo que acababa de escuchar. La felina tardó un instante en reaccionar, pero acabó aferrándose al cuerpo de Adora como si lo necesitase para respirar. Cuando la rubia sintió el intenso agarre de Catra sonrió, la había perdonado. Pero ahora era el turno de Catra para sincerarse, no podía callarlo más. Así que, se separó un poco de ella y enmarcó su rostro con las manos.

—Adora… no te besé para distraerte, yo…

Entonces, la rubia se abalanzó sobre sus labios, besándola con ternura.

―Adora… ―musitó Catra con las orejas gachas y la mirada brillante, conmovida por su gesto.

—Yo siento lo mismo que tú, Catra… quiero besarte, quiero tocarte, quiero…

Ahora fue el turno de Catra de callarla con un beso. La felina se sentó a horcajadas sobre Adora. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero sí la primera con intenciones nada amistosas. La íntima cercanía de sus cuerpos empezó a excitarlas. No se escuchaban sus voces, sino dos respiraciones cada vez más alteradas. Perdidas en la mirada de la otra, descubriendo al fin lo que ocultaban sus ojos. Se querían y se deseaban, y no podían pensar en otra cosa que no fuera consumar sus sentimientos.

Adora le quitó el adorno de la cabeza, y enredó sus dedos entre sus cabellos castaños. Se besaron y Catra se apresuró en quitarle la camiseta y el resto de su ropa, desnudándose también. Después la hizo tumbarse boca arriba y empezó a recorrer su cuerpo con su lengua y con sus labios, tocándola con especial cuidado cuando llegó a la zona de los vendajes de su herida. Adora se estaba volviendo loca al sentir la lengua rasposa de Catra sobre su piel, y su cola rozándole los muslos. Trató de incorporarse para tomar el control, pero Catra se lo impidió. Era consciente de que seguía convaleciente y no le importaba en absoluto seguir encima de ella.

Mientras se besaban y sentía las manos de Adora en su cintura y su espalda, Catra disfrutaba acariciando la suave piel de su estómago. Pero buscaba otra cosa. Su mano se deslizó sobre uno de los muslos de la rubia, ascendiendo desde la rodilla. La deseaba tanto. Ver aquella piel tan blanca sonrojada por sus caricias y sus besos era demasiado tentador. De pronto, Adora detuvo su mano, preocupada.

—Tranquila, sé cuándo he de retraerlas —dijo Catra con diversión, mostrando sus dedos sin garras a la vista.

La felina retomó sus caricias, provocando los gemidos de Adora, más intensos cuanto más certeras eran las caricias sobre su sexo. La rubia no tardó en alcanzar el orgasmo.

Tras recuperarse, Adora tomó el control, a pesar de la oposición de Catra, que se esfumó en cuanto la rubia se perdió entre sus muslos, enloqueciéndola. La felina estaba tan encendida, que no le bastaron las caricias, y rogó entre gemidos, jadeos y ronroneos que la poseyera. Adora obedeció de inmediato, invadiendo el cuerpo de Catra con sus dedos, e ignorando el dolor que sentía en el costado al mover el brazo. Catra no había dejado de preocuparse por ella en ningún momento, y se revolvió para colocarse encima otra vez.

—Yo me moveré —dijo tras besar sus labios.

Y guio la mano de Adora hasta su interior, tras lo que empezó a balancearse sobre ella.

Scorpia se quedó completamente blanca cuando abrió la puerta de la cabaña y las vio haciendo el amor sobre aquellas mantas viejas. Afortunadamente, ellas no notaron su presencia y le dio tiempo a salir de allí y retener a Entrapta antes de que las viera también.

―¡No podemos entrar ahora! —exclamó fuera de la cabaña.

―¿Por qué?

―Catra y Adora están juntas… —susurró con apuro.

Entrapta la miró sin reacción alguna.

―Están juntas, juntas… ―matizó con la esperanza de que Entrapta lo entendiera. Pero la princesa del Dryl permanecía imperturbable―, desnudas ―añadió Scorpia desesperada.

―¡Oh, están practicando sexo! ―exclamó Entrapta sin ningún pudor―, entonces será mejor que volvamos más tarde, vamos Emily.

Scorpia respiró aliviada, y sacudió con fuerza la cabeza cuando la imagen de Catra montando a Adora se recreó en su mente.

 **XXXXXX**

Catra descansaba tumbada sobre el pecho de Adora, mientras la rubia le acariciaba la espalda, recorriendo su columna y terminando en sus orejas, haciéndola ronronear suavemente. Adora no podía dejar de sonreír.

―¿Y qué pasará mañana? ―preguntó Catra con la mirada perdida— ¿Qué pasará con la Horda y la Rebelión?

―No lo sé… ―admitió Adora―, sólo sé que no pienso separarme de ti nunca más, a menos que tú me lo pidas ―aseguró Adora. Catra alzó la cabeza y miró sus ojos azules.

―Ten cuidado, Adora, o voy a pensar que te has enamorado de mí ―se burló Catra.

―Estoy enamorada de ti desde hace mucho tiempo ―confesó Adora sin titubear, haciendo que Catra se sonrojara.

―¿Por qué haces eso? ―se quejó agachando el rostro y escondiéndolo en el pecho de la rubia.

Adora rio, muerta de ternura por ella y la abrazó con fuerza, aspirando el perfume de sus rebeldes cabellos castaños. Catra podía ser la chica más dura del mundo, y al mismo tiempo, la más sensible, era algo que amaba de ella.

 **XXXXXX**

Una hora después, salieron de la cabaña, Adora quería caminar un poco al aire libre. Catra rodeaba uno de sus brazos con su cola. Entrapta las saludó.

―¿Llegáis ahora de la exploración? ―preguntó Catra tratando de parecer casual.

―Sí… ―contestó Scorpia.

―¡No! ―replicó Entrapta, opacando la voz de Scorpia―, llegamos hace bastante rato, pero como estabais dentro practicando sexo, no quisimos molestar.

Adora y Catra se pusieron rojas como tomates. Scorpia sonrió incómoda, también muy sonrojada. Entrapta las miraba a todas sin entender.

―Supongo que este giro de los acontecimientos cancela tu plan de pedir rescate por Adora, ¿verdad? —bromeó Entrapta, pero nadie contestó— ¿Qué os pasa? ―Ante el silencio de todas, sacó su grabadora― Whispering Woods log, hora, seis de la tarde: temo por la salud de mis compañeras, todas muestran síntomas de sobrecalentamiento en la piel del rostro, ¿será contagioso?

—Qué enternecedor, las dos traidoras se han reconciliado.

La voz burlona de Shadow Weaver les heló la sangre a las cuatro. ¿Cómo las había encontrado? Había aparecido de la nada junto a Lonnie y un batallón entero de las fuerzas de la Horda.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	5. Capítulo 5

**_Y con este capítulo termina mi fanfic Catradora de "She-Ra y las princesas del poder", espero que os guste el final de mi historia. Ha sido un placer compartirla con vosotros._**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 5**

Catra se interpuso entre Adora y los recién llegados, bufando y enseñando los dientes.

—¡Entrapta, activa las defensas! —exclamó Scorpia, que fue la primera en reaccionar. La princesa del Dryl se apresuró en darle la orden a Emily, y un campo de fuerza se generó alrededor de la cabaña, incluyéndolas a ellas dentro, que estaban a pocos metros del refugio.

—Contemplad el poder del granate oscuro —dijo Shadow Weaver mientras alzaba las manos y lanzaba un rayo rojizo contra el campo de fuerza.

En menos de un minuto, la protección se había desvanecido y Emily yacía en el suelo con un cortocircuito. Entrapta corrió hasta su querido robot muy compungida.

—¡Emily! —llamó sin obtener respuesta.

—¿Cómo nos has encontrado? —preguntó Adora, que no había dejado de observar a la que antaño fue su mentora en la Horda.

—Ha sido bastante fácil, Lonnie logró fijar un localizador a ese caballito alado tuyo —se burló Shadow Weaver.

—¿Creías que podías escaparte de mí sin más? —exclamó Lonnie sonriendo con satisfacción.

—Imagino que has venido a matarnos —dijo Catra sin bajar la guardia.

—Imaginas mal, querida Catra, siempre tan estúpida —aseguró la bruja—, vais a acompañarnos hasta la Fright Zone, por las buenas o por las malas, a vuestro gusto, y allí… recibiréis un castigo ejemplar por vuestra flagrante traición a Lord Hordak.

Shadow Weaver había conseguido convencer a su señor de castigarlas con severidad para dar ejemplo al resto de soldados de la Horda y que nadie más en sus filas se atreviera a desertar. Pero no se trataba sólo de una cuestión de disciplina, para Shadow Weaver era ya una cuestión personal. Quería vengarse de Catra por la humillación a la que la sometió cuando la derrotó y la hizo caer en desgracia frente a Lord Hordak, y también de Adora, por traicionarla y rechazar toda la gloria que siempre le había ofrecido. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de hacerles pagar todo lo que le habían hecho y no lo dejaría pasar.

—¡Cogedlas! —ordenó Lonnie a varios soldados que se acercaban a ellas con los aturdidores en las manos.

Catra miraba a su alrededor, tratando de evaluar la situación. Podría enfrentar a esos cuatro soldados, pero detrás de ellos había muchos más, y estaba también la maldita bruja de Shadow Weaver con el inmenso poder de la piedra rúnica a su favor. Tensó los brazos con las garras listas para atacar, y entonces sintió la cálida mano de Adora.

—No podemos contra todos ellos, Catra —susurró con voz serena.

—Yo no pienso quedarme de pinzas cruzadas —afirmó Scorpia poniéndose en guardia.

—Yo tampoco me quedaré quieta, han herido a Emily —exclamó Entrapta.

Adora y Catra las miraron emocionadas. Pero la realidad era implacable.

—¿Si nos entregamos voluntariamente dejaréis ir a Scorpia y Entrapta? —preguntó de pronto la felina. Adora apretó un poco más su mano para transmitirle todo su apoyo, se sentía orgullosa de ella.

—De acuerdo —contestó Shadow Weaver—, esas dos princesas ridículas no suponen ninguna amenaza para la Horda.

—¡Pero Catra! —chilló Scorpia.

—No permitiré que Entrapta y tú muráis en vano… por favor —rogó Catra.

Scorpia bajó la cabeza con resignación. Entrapta también relajó la postura, aceptando la petición de su amiga.

Los soldados encadenaron las muñecas de Adora y Catra y las metieron en uno de sus vehículos, después se retiraron junto a Lonnie y Shadow Weaver.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó Scorpia con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Entrapta.

—¡Desatadme, tengo que avisar a la reina Angella de lo sucedido! —bramó una voz que venía de unos árboles cercanos.

—¡Swift Wind! —reconoció Entrapta.

Ambas se acercaron hasta él, que seguía atado a un árbol, donde había estado los últimos dos días desde que había llegado allí cargando a Catra y Adora.

—¡Tenemos que pedir ayuda a Bright Moon y a las demás princesas! —explicó—, es la única manera de poder rescatarlas.

—El caballito tiene razón —replicó Scorpia.

—No me llames caballito —se quejó él—, ¡soy Swift Wind! —afirmó orgulloso.

—Perdone, señor Swift Wind, no pretendía ofenderlo —aseguró Scorpia juntando las pinzas a modo de disculpa.

—Rápido, montad sobre mi lomo —propuso—, volaré lo más rápido que pueda.

—¿En serio nos llevarás volando? —exclamó Entrapta emocionada, después de asegurarse de que Emily estaba a salvo dentro de la cabaña.

—Yo no sé… ¿seguro que podrá con nuestro peso? —cuestionó Scorpia preocupada.

—¡Por favor, soy el gran Swift Wind, claro que puedo! —contestó de inmediato.

—Vale, vale, si usted está tan seguro… —titubeó Scorpia mientras se subía en su lomo.

—Whispering Woods log, hora, siete de la tarde: estamos a punto de emprender un viaje por las nubes con destino a Bright Moon —habló Entrapta para su grabadora.

 **XXXXXX**

En cuanto llegaron a la Fright Zone, Shadow Weaver hizo llevar a las dos detenidas a uno de los calabozos más antiguos. Durante todo el camino, habían mantenido el contacto, pues la cola de Catra rodeaba uno de los brazos de Adora. Pero una vez allí las obligaron a separarse, lo que les causó más dolor que cualquier golpe. Adora quedó de rodillas, encadenada al suelo y Catra con los brazos unidos y hacia arriba, encadenada al techo.

—Voy a meterte en cintura de una vez por todas, Catra —prometió Shadow Weaver con maldad en su voz.

De sus manos surgieron dos finos rayos de varios metros de longitud que crepitaban como las llamas y se movían como si de látigos se tratasen. No tardaron en comprender las intenciones de Shadow Weaver. El primer latigazo sobre la espalda de Catra llegó enseguida, y los siguientes no se hicieron esperar.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?, para! —chilló Adora— ¡Deja de golpearla!

Shadow Weaver ignoró sus palabras y siguió descargando latigazos sobre Catra. La felina había aguantado sin gritar, era una chica dura y quería mostrarse fuerte ante Adora, pero los incesantes golpes superaron su resistencia y acabó emitiendo alaridos de dolor.

—¡Para, maldita sea, no la golpees más! —bramaba Adora loca de rabia e impotencia—, ¡no te atrevas a tocarla!

La rubia tiraba con tanta fuerza de sus cadenas que estas empezaron a clavarse en su piel, haciéndola sangrar. Pero no era ese dolor el que le estaba partiendo el alma, sino los gritos desgarrados de Catra, cuya espalda sangraba profusamente.

—Así que, después de todo, esta gata estúpida es tu gran punto débil —se burló Shadow Weaver—, como imaginé, ni siquiera necesito tocarte para destrozarte —se rio y descargó un nuevo golpe con más saña todavía.

Catra seguía gritando, pero cada vez, su cuerpo estaba más maltrecho y su voz sonaba más débil. Adora no había dejado de tirar, pero era consciente de que no podía liberarse y ayudar a su amor, sólo podía hacer una cosa.

—¡Por favor, no la golpees más, te lo suplico! —rogó Adora con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas—, si sigues así, la vas a matar… —añadió con la voz quebrada.

—Por hoy ha sido suficiente —anunció Shadow Weaver al tiempo que hacía desaparecer los látigos de energía.

Aparecieron soldados de la Horda que soltaron a Catra, cuyo cuerpo se desplomó en el suelo, tembloroso y maltratado. En cuanto Adora fue también liberada, corrió hasta la felina, arrodillándose junto a ella.

—Catra, ¡Catra, ¿me escuchas?! —preguntaba con desesperación—, contéstame, mi amor, te lo ruego —insistía arrullándola en su regazo y sin dejar de llorar.

—Hey Adora… todavía sigo aquí… —musitó Catra con dificultad.

—¡Catra! —Adora la abrazó con entusiasmo y la felina se quejó de dolor— ¡perdona, lo siento!

Adora aflojó el abrazo y Catra buscó sus ojos del color del cielo.

—¿Puedes decírmelo otra vez? —pidió Catra.

—¿El qué?

—Ya lo sabes… lo que me has llamado antes… —dijo la felina con las mejillas sonrojadas y Adora se derritió de ternura por ella.

—Mi amor… —repitió la rubia mientras acariciaba su rostro con delicadeza.

Ambas se quedaron ensimismadas mirándose, sonriéndose… hasta que Adora notó su mano mojada y volvió a la realidad. La espalda de Catra estaba cubierta de heridas que sangraban. Entonces, ambas escucharon un ruido desde los barrotes, era un soldado.

—Tomad, agua y unas vendas —indicó el tipo.

—¿Por qué nos ayudas? —dijo Adora sorprendida.

—Shadow Weaver no quiere que Catra muera esta noche —informó y se alejó de la celda.

—Maldita bruja —murmuró Catra entre dientes.

—¿Puedes sentarte? —preguntó Adora.

Catra asintió con la cabeza y se sentó dándole la espalda. Adora cogió una de las vendas, la empapó en agua y empezó a pasarla sobre la espalda de la felina con el mayor cuidado que pudo.

Catra se esforzaba en contener sus quejidos, no quería preocupar más a Adora.

—Parece que las heridas están dejando de sangrar —comentó la rubia—, tu capacidad de recuperación es increíble, Catra.

—Gracias… —replicó— ¿Crees que podemos encontrar una manera de salir de aquí?... ¿Adora?

Seguía sintiendo los suaves roces de la tela mojada sobre la espalda, pero Adora no pronunciaba una sola palabra. Y de pronto, las caricias se volvieron erráticas y entrecortadas, y Catra supo que Adora intentaba contener el llanto.

—Adora… —La felina se volvió para mirarla y se encontró con sus ojos vidriosos.

―¿De qué me sirve ser She-Ra si no puedo proteger a la persona que más amo? Sin la espada de protección no soy nada… —concluyó con lágrimas en las mejillas.

—Tonta…

Catra la abrazó con fuerza mientras Adora lloraba desconsolada en su pecho.

—Si no hubiera dejado la espada en Bright Moon, todo habría sido distinto, y Shadow Weaver no te habría golpeado así… —sollozaba.

Adora estaba rota, se había derrumbado. Catra besó sus cabellos rubios y siguió abrazándola en silencio. No era buena con las palabras, así que le ofreció un consuelo silencioso pero efectivo. Su cálido contacto fue calmando a Adora poco a poco, hasta que se quedó dormida entre sus brazos.

 **XXXXXX**

Ya de madrugada, Swift Wind aterrizó en una de las grandes terrazas del castillo. Los guardias le habían dejado pasar al reconocerlo. Demandó ser recibido por su alteza, la reina Angella, pues tenía información urgente que transmitirle. Pero la reina no apareció sola, la acompañaban Glimmer y Bow.

—Swift Wind, ¿Scorpia…? —Glimmer fue reconociendo a los recién llegados, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al llegar al último— No puede ser… ¿Entrapta?, ¡¿Entrapta?! —chilló emocionada.

—¡Estás viva! —exclamó Bow también conmovido.

—Hola chicos… —saludó tímidamente la princesa del Dryl.

La alegría inicial se tornó profunda preocupación cuando Entrapta y los demás contaron a la reina lo que había sucedido. De inmediato, su alteza convocó a todas las princesas de la Rebelión para preparar una misión de rescate, y en menos de tres horas, todas estaban allí. Ninguna dudó un instante cuando supo que la vida de Adora estaba en peligro.

La noticia de que Entrapta estaba viva sorprendió y alegró a todas las princesas, pero hubo una que se entusiasmó en especial. En cuanto la vio, Perfuma corrió a abrazarla con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡Me hace tan feliz saber que estás viva! —exclamó estrechándola entre sus brazos con intensidad, haciendo que Entrapta se ruborizase— Siento haberte criticado cuando estuvimos de misión en la Fright Zone, siento no haber estado más pendiente de ti —se disculpó Perfuma.

—No pasa nada… —aseguró Entrapta apartando la mirada con una sonrisa tímida— Sé que mi pasión por las máquinas me mete en más de un lío.

Su sonrisa contagió a Perfuma, que se había apartado un poco de ella, pero sostenía las manos de Entrapta entre las suyas.

—Levanté una estatua de vegetación en medio de Plumeria para que tu valor y tu apoyo a la Rebelión nunca fueran olvidados

—¿En serio?, ¿y cuánto mide?, ¿qué utilizaste como estructura para que se sostenga en pie? —preguntó la princesa del Dryl con emoción. Perfuma rio.

—Veo que sigues siendo la misma, me alegra tanto que estés aquí. —Volvió a abrazarla con ganas.

—¿Y a esas dos qué les pasa? —preguntó Netossa levantando una ceja.

—¿Puede que…? —empezó a hablar Sea Hawk, pero Mermista le tapó la boca.

—Ni se te ocurra empezar con tus tonterías ñoñas… y bien, ¿cómo lo vamos a hacer?

—Tenemos que ir con todo —indicó Glimmer—, las vidas de Adora y Catra dependen de nosotros.

—¿Catra? —exclamó Frosta—, ¿no es capitán de las fuerzas de la Horda?, ¿qué nos importa su vida?

—Es una larga historia… —empezó Bow, que con ayuda de Glimmer, contó todo lo sucedido en los últimos días.

—Gracias por aceptarme entre vosotros… —dijo tímidamente Scorpia.

—Gracias a ti por salvarle la vida a mi mejor amiga —afirmó Glimmer—, ahora, todas somos princesas de la Rebelión —Bow y Sea Hawk sonrieron, encantados por ser incluidos—, y dos de nuestras compañeras nos necesitan.

—¡Vamos a rescatar a Catra y a Adora! —exclamó Bow alzando su arco.

—¡Aventura! —gritó Sea Hawk emocionado y Mermista hizo una mueca que provocó la risa de los presentes.

 **XXXXXX**

El nuevo día comenzó con una nueva sesión de latigazos para Catra, cuyas heridas seguían demasiado recientes y al segundo golpe empezaron a sangrar otra vez. Adora volvió a suplicar para que Shadow Weaver se detuviera. En esta ocasión no estaban las tres solas, sino que un numeroso grupo de soldados de la Horda presenciaban todo. Lord Hordak y Shadow Weaver querían que quedasen claras las consecuencias de traicionar a la Horda. Lonnie las contemplaba con regocijo, sus mayores rivales estaban a punto de desaparecer. Sin embargo, Rogelio se mostraba incómodo y Kyle apartaba la mirada, no podía ver aquello, él no estaba hecho para cosas así. Rogelio se dio cuenta de su situación y rodeó sus hombros con el brazo, tratando de aportarle calma y ánimo. Kyle lo miró y supo que el joven lagarto tampoco estaba disfrutando.

―Dime, Adora, ¿quieres que Catra deje de sufrir?

―¡Sí! —exclamó de inmediato.

―Muy bien, entonces, mátala… —sugirió tranquilamente.

―¿Qué? —Su voz apenas se escuchó.

―Tú eliges, Adora, si muere de tu mano, dejará de sufrir enseguida, si no… la torturaré hasta que su cuerpo no aguante más.

―¡Eres un monstruo! —chilló Adora.

―¡Y tú una maldita desagradecida y la mayor decepción de mi vida!... te ofrecí la mayor de las glorias, lo puse todo a tus pies, pero lo rechazaste, traicionándome después de toda una vida. Incluso te di una segunda oportunidad, pero me volviste a rechazar… —acusó implacable, después se volvió hacia los soldados— ¿Lo veis?, nadie se burla de Shadow Weaver sin sufrir las consecuencias… ¿y bien, Adora?, ¿qué has decidido?

Una fuerte explosión cogió por sorpresa a todos los presentes. Bow había reventado la pared con una de sus flechas, y detrás de él estaban todas las princesas, Sea Hawk e incluso Swift Wind. Con el uso de sus poderes, habían logrado romper las defensas de la Horda y llegar hasta donde tenían retenidas a sus amigas.

—¡Adora! —gritó Glimmer lanzándole la espada de protección. La rubia la atrapó y se liberó de las cadenas sin dificultad.

—¡Por el honor de Grayskull! —exclamó y se transformó en She-Ra.

—¡¿Qué os pasa?, detenedlos a todos! —chilló Shadow Weaver.

—¡Catra, ¿estás bien?! —preguntó Scorpia preocupada cuando llegó junto a ella.

Entrapta la acompañaba y entre las dos liberaron a la felina de sus cadenas y la ayudaron a caminar hacia el agujero de la pared, para ponerla a salvo.

—Tranquilas, estoy bien, ayudadlas a ellas —sugirió Catra mirando cómo todas las princesas se enfrentaban a los soldados de la Horda con valentía.

Lonnie dirigía a las tropas contra las princesas, y aunque eran superiores en número, la motivación y los poderes de ellas les permitían hacerles frente. Glimmer los cegaba y golpeaba sin que la vieran venir. Bow y Netossa inmovilizaban a cuantos podían con sus redes mágicas y flechas red. Mermista y Frosta utilizaban el agua de las tuberías contra ellos en forma de remolinos y hielo con la ayuda de Spinnerella. Perfuma aprovechaba la vegetación de los alrededores, la metía en el edificio y se valía de sus ramas para detener y desarmar a los soldados.

She-Ra combatía contra Shadow Weaver y el poder de su granate oscuro con fiereza. Ahora sí podía hacerle frente en igualdad de condiciones y pensaba hacerle pagar cada golpe que le había propinado a Catra.

—¿Cómo te atreves a levantar la mano contra mí? ¡Te quise como una madre!

—Estoy segura de que mi verdadera madre me habría querido mejor —replicó con seriedad y volvió a atacarla con la espada.

Cuando la balanza empezó a inclinarse a favor de la Rebelión, Lonnie dio la orden de utilizar los vehículos con cañones, ya no importaba si aquel lugar acababa destruido, las princesas también serían destruidas. Sin embargo, no contaba con la intervención de dos de sus ex compañeras. Scorpia saltaba de tanque en tanque, aturdiendo con su cola a los pilotos, y Entrapta se hizo fácilmente con el control de uno de los vehículos, disparando contra los soldados. Sea Hawk trató de apropiarse de otro vehículo, pero acabó acorralado por varios soldados. Mermista se los quitó de encima con un torrente de agua.

—¡¿La veis bien?, ella es mi sirena! —exclamó orgulloso. La princesa se sonrojó torciendo los labios.

El edificio estaba prácticamente destruido, las paredes habían caído y la batalla se había extendido por los alrededores. Conforme pasaban los minutos, Shadow Weaver empezó a comprender que no ganaría su enfrentamiento contra She-Ra. Consciente de su derrota y dominada por la rabia y la frustración, Shadow Weaver fijó su atención una vez más en Catra, con quien había pagado muchos de sus malos momentos en el pasado. La felina estaba acurrucada junto a unas piedras.

—¡La culpa es tuya, ya de niñas la contaminabas y finalmente acabaste por corromperla y apartarla de mi lado! —chillaba Shadow Weaver enloquecida—, ¡debería haberte matado hace muchos años!

Sin mediar más palabra, lanzó un rayo rojizo, que contenía todo el poder del granate oscuro, contra Catra. Si She-Ra no se hubiera interpuesto, Catra habría muerto con seguridad. She-Ra apareció delante de Catra y se agachó a su lado, abrazándola con un brazo, mientras con el otro sostenía la espada de protección, que se transformó en un gran escudo en el que el poderoso rayo acabó rebotando, saliendo disparado contra la propia Shadow Weaver.

La mujer emitió un grito de dolor, y cuando la humareda se desvaneció, apareció de rodillas, con una herida sangrante en el costado y sin su máscara, de manera que todo el mundo podía ver su rostro deformado y repugnante.

—¿Estás bien, Catra? —preguntó She-Ra.

—Sí, esa espada tuya es sorprendente —dijo Catra—, pero… no es el mayor poder de She-Ra —declaró mientras miraba a su alrededor, hacia donde las princesas enfrentaban todavía a algunos soldados—, sino sus amigos, aquellos dispuestos a luchar siempre a su lado.

She-Ra dedicó una mirada a la batalla y sonrió, después miró a Catra y la besó en los labios.

—Malditas seáis… —maldecía Shadow Weaver mientras intentaba recobrarse utilizando el poder del granate oscuro, pero algo iba mal, no conseguía percibir su energía. Scorpia, Entrapta y Emily se acercaron a ella.

—Mientras luchabas contra She-Ra, he destruido la piedra rúnica de mi familia, nunca más podrás utilizar su poder —declaró Scorpia.

—¡No, maldita seas, malditos seáis todos, yo no puedo ser derrotada, no puedo perder, yo no…! —chillaba como si hubiera perdido la cabeza, observando a todos con la mirada enloquecida. Sus gritos y el horrendo aspecto que presentaba provocaron que la batalla se detuviera. Sin pretenderlo, había llamado la atención de todos los presentes.

—Y ahora, vamos a darle el golpe de gracia —sugirió Catra—, para mí será un auténtico placer.

La felina se alejó de She-Ra y caminó despacio hacia Shadow Weaver. No estaba en buenas condiciones, pero la bruja estaba mucho peor, con la gran herida del costado era incapaz de moverse.

—Parece que tu destino es caer derrotada ante nosotras, pero no te apures, tu humillación termina aquí, no vivirás para ver un nuevo día, Shadow Weaver —aseguró Catra mientras alzaba su mano con las garras expuestas en su máxima longitud.

Iba a rematarla, pero la mano de She-Ra atrapó su muñeca en el aire.

—¿Qué haces? —se quejó la felina.

—No lo hagas, Catra —rogó She-Ra—, ya la hemos derrotado, no hay honor en matar a alguien indefenso.

—¿Honor?, yo quiero venganza, me da igual el honor —exclamó Catra—, quiero hacerle pagar todo el daño que nos hizo desde niñas, merece morir.

—Tú eres mejor que eso, Catra, por favor —insistió She-Ra con suavidad—, Shadow Weaver ya ha recibido su castigo, todo el mundo la ha visto derrotada y mostrando su verdadera cara.

Al escucharla, la mujer se llevó las manos al rostro, tratando de ocultarlo, pero ya era tarde, todos lo habían visto. Temblaba de rabia y de vergüenza, incapaz de asumir lo que acababa de pasar. Catra torció los labios, pero bajó la mano y se volvió.

—Odio tu complejo de justiciera —farfulló la felina. She-Ra le sonrió y besó su mejilla— ¡No hagas eso delante de la gente! —exclamó Catra sonrojada.

De pronto, Lord Hordak apareció en la distancia. Al ver a sus tropas diezmadas y a Shadow Weaver acabada, decidió abandonar la Fright Zone.

—Esto no acaba aquí, princesas, volveremos a vernos —prometió antes de desaparecer junto a su pequeño sirviente.

Minutos después, y con los ánimos más calmados, She-Ra se dirigió a los soldados de la Horda.

—Quien quiera abandonar las filas de la Horda y unirse a nuestra alianza, será bienvenido —exclamó.

Kyle y Rogelio, que en ningún momento se habían separado ni habían atacado a las princesas, se acercaron a She-Ra y sus amigos tímidamente y tomados de la mano. Otros soldados los siguieron, pero no fue el caso de Lonnie, que dedicó una mirada cargada de odio a Catra y a She-Ra y huyó del lugar junto a algunos soldados que seguían siendo fieles a Lord Hordak.

—Hemos ganado esta batalla, pero la guerra contra Lord Hordak continúa —anunció She-Ra.

 **XXXXXX**

Tras la última batalla contra la Horda, Catra y Adora decidieron vivir juntas en la cabaña de los Whispering Woods. Adora seguiría liderando la Rebelión contra Lord Hordak como She-Ra, y Catra ayudaría en caso de que la necesitasen, se sentía en deuda con las princesas por haberlas salvado de Shadow Weaver. Por su parte, Entrapta y Scorpia se unieron oficialmente a la Rebelión, y todas las princesas les ofrecieron sus reinos como nuevo hogar. Sin embargo, Entrapta prefirió regresar a su solitario castillo en el Dryl y Scorpia decidió acompañarla.

—No lo hagas por mí, Scorpia, Emily y yo estaremos bien —aseguró Entrapta abrazando a su robot. Scorpia se acercó a Perfuma y le susurró al oído.

—Creo que será bueno para ella tenerme allí —señaló—, un poco de compañía humana que evite que pierda del todo la cabeza por las máquinas.

—Gracias… —le contestó la princesa de Plumeria con la misma discreción.

Scorpia sonrió. ¿Era cierto lo que estaba notando?, ¿a Perfuma le gustaba Entrapta?

Los días de paz se sucedían. Catra se recuperaba de sus heridas poco a poco, disfrutando de los cuidados y las atenciones de Adora. La felina siempre lograba convencerla para darle un masaje relajante con la excusa de que la ayudaba a soportar mejor el dolor de las heridas. En realidad, ya casi no le dolían, pero las caricias de Adora le provocaban tal placer, que no podía resistirse a recibir más. Ya estaba ronroneando cuando Glimmer y Bow aparecieron de la nada en medio de la cabaña, gracias al poder de la princesa de Bright Moon.

—¿Ronroneas? —preguntó Bow con una gran sonrisa.

—¡¿Qué demonios hacéis vosotros aquí?! —chilló Catra con todo el pelo erizado por el susto. Adora no podía dejar de reír.

—Te acabarás acostumbrando a sus apariciones por sorpresa —dijo Adora con diversión, la cara de Catra no tenía precio.

—¡De eso nada! —exclamó la felina indignada—, ¡no te atrevas a presentarte así nunca más, princesa de Bright Moon, te lo advierto!

—Espero no haber interrumpido nada —preguntó Glimmer un poco apurada.

—¿Estabas dándole un masaje? —intervino Bow sin pudor—, ¿por qué no hacemos un masaje colectivo? —propuso de pronto.

—¡¿Un qué?! —Catra no daba crédito. Las chicas rieron a carcajadas.

 **XXXXXX**

Meses después, llegó una nueva celebración del baile de promoción de las princesas. En esta ocasión, el reino de Mermista acogía el evento. Y no era la única novedad, Adora llevaría a Catra como su acompañante y sería la presentación oficial de ambas como pareja. Las dos estaban de los nervios y sus amigos no ayudaban precisamente.

—Claro que tiene importancia —insistía Scorpia—, es vuestro primer baile como pareja oficial —relató con expresión romántica. Catra rodó los ojos—, y deberías llevarle algún regalo a Adora.

—¿Qué?, ¿un regalo?, ¿por qué? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—Como muestra de interés y afecto hacia su persona —señaló Entrapta muy puesta tras haber leído información al respecto con la intención de ayudar a su amiga—, debes ser gentil y galante con ella, y…

—¿Pero qué le voy a regalar?, ¿algo que pueda utilizar?

—¡Sí, por ejemplo una máscara de protección como la mía! —exclamó Entrapta emocionada—, sería muy útil para protegerse de las chispas si se produce un cortocircuito en la recargada iluminación del salón —relató la princesa del Dryl.

—¿En serio? —dijo Catra llevándose la mano a la cara con resignación.

—Seguro que Catra no quiere protegerse del tipo de chispas que saltarán entre Adora y ella esta noche… —bromeó Scorpia, provocando la risa de Entrapta y ruiditos en Emily, que parecía unirse a la charla. Catra bufó exasperada.

—¿Por qué tengo que soltarme el pelo?, voy más cómoda con la coleta —se quejó Adora.

—Quiero que Catra te vea más guapa que nunca, y seguro que no espera verte así.

—¿Tú crees? —La idea de sorprender a su chica le encantaba.

—¿Preparadas, señoritas? —preguntó Bow desde la puerta de la habitación.

—Todavía no me has dicho por qué vienes conmigo este año en lugar de con Perfuma —dijo Glimmer—, de verdad que no me importa, ya no me voy a molestar por eso.

—Lo sé, Glimmer, pero es que Perfuma no me ha dicho nada, debe tener otros planes, además, me apetece ir otra vez contigo, para algo eres mi mejor amiga —aseguró con una sonrisa.

 **XXXXXX**

Al igual que Bow y Glimmer, acompañando a Adora, Scorpia y Entrapta fueron como pareja y acompañaron a Catra hasta la puerta del castillo de Mermista. Glimmer y Scorpia optaron por sendos vestidos que les sentaban realmente bien, mientras que Bow y Entrapta lucían trajes, cada uno con su estilo personal. El joven arquero mostraba sus abdominales y Entrapta completaba su look con un diminuto sombrero sobre la cabeza. Los dos grupos se saludaron al encontrarse y se acercaron. Catra y Adora no podían apartar los ojos la una de la otra.

—Las Salinas log, hora, nueve de la noche: hemos llegado al baile de promoción y doy por iniciado un nuevo experimento social. Los dos sujetos principales bajo estudio han reaccionado como se esperaba al verse, están paralizados y son incapaces de hablar —relató Entrapta para su grabadora.

Catra contemplaba a Adora con devoción. Sus cabellos rubios sueltos parecían hilos de oro bailando al compás del viento. Y su vestido azul resaltaba aún más sus hermosos ojos. Glimmer le dio un pequeño codazo a Adora.

—¿Ves como yo tenía razón? —susurró Glimmer para que sólo su mejor amiga la escuchase. Adora sonrió sonrojada.

Pero ella también estaba encantada con el aspecto que lucía su chica. Catra llevaba un bonito traje de color negro combinado con un chaleco y una pajarita, que esta vez llevaba atada. Adora dio varios pasos hasta llegar a ella, la felina se tensó al notar sus manos sobre la pajarita.

—Así mejor, es más tú —afirmó Adora después de desatarla. Ahora fue el turno de Catra para ruborizarse un poco.

El grupo se adentró en el salón y saludó a una Mermista malhumorada por lo pesado que había estado Sea Hawk desde que supo que el baile se celebraría en las Salinas.

—Bailaremos, ¿verdad? —rogaba él con la expresión más inocente de que era capaz.

—Me lo pensaré —replicó Mermista sin mirarlo, y después sonrió. En el fondo, adoraba las atenciones de su novio, aunque nunca lo admitiría en público.

Después de conversar un poco y probar los apetitosos aperitivos, escucharon la música que iniciaba el baile, y mucha gente se dirigió hacia el centro del salón. Bow y Glimmer se lanzaron a bailar enseguida, seguidos de Catra y Adora. Entrapta y Scorpia se quedaron junto a una de las mesas.

—Las Salinas log, hora, nueve y media de la noche: la música ha empezado a sonar y la gente se desespera por encontrar pareja para bailar.

—Hola chicas —saludó Perfuma.

—Hola Perfuma—contestó Scorpia. Después de esperar unos segundos, se volvió hacia Entrapta y la cogió de los hombros para hacer que mirase a la recién llegada—, perdónala, ya sabes cómo es cuando se enfrasca en uno de sus experimentos.

—¡Ah, hola Perfuma! —saludó Entrapta cuando fue consciente de su presencia.

—¿Qué tal lo estáis pasando? —preguntó.

—Pues estupendamente, y la comida está buenísima —respondió Scorpia con total sinceridad.

—Está resultando muy interesante —dijo Entrapta—, estoy recabando mucha información sobre las relaciones sociales, cuando vuelva a casa, Emily me ayudará a procesarla.

—Emily es una buena ayudante, ¿verdad? —dijo Perfuma.

Desde el regreso de Entrapta, la princesa de Plumeria había sentido un gran interés hacia ella, un interés que, inesperadamente, se fue transformando en algo más fuerte. Así que aprovechaba siempre que podía para visitar el castillo del Dryl. También había recibido a Entrapta y Scorpia en su poblado, y les había enseñado la hermosa estatua verde que levantó en su honor. A Entrapta le fascinó y le pidió que no la quitaran ahora que se sabía que ella vivía, pues sería una lástima estropear aquella bella estructura vegetal. Perfuma le aseguró que la estatua seguiría allí, porque verla siempre la hacía sonreír. Scorpia estaba bebiendo agua en ese momento, y se atragantó al escuchar su argumento, sin embargo, Entrapta se mostró imperturbable, para frustración de la rubia. Perfuma sabía que no sería fácil conquistar a Entrapta, pero lo había decidido, y cuando decidía algo, no se rendía fácilmente.

—¿Te apetece bailar conmigo, Entrapta? —la invitó.

—No sé, no quiero dejar a Scorpia sola…

—No te preocupes por mí, Entrapta, ve a bailar con Perfuma, yo estoy muy bien con los aperitivos cerca —aseguró mientras la empujaba hacia la zona de baile guiñándole el ojo a la rubia.

—Las Salinas log, hora, nueve y cuarenta de la noche: me dispongo a probar el baile con la ayuda de la princesa Perfuma, reportaré mis sensaciones en breve.

Para sorpresa de Perfuma, Entrapta se reveló como una buena bailarina, que además se valía de sus cabellos con vida propia para llevarla e incluso levantarla en el aire sin dificultad. Perfuma estaba disfrutando como nunca y su mente fue más allá de aquel salón.

«¿Cómo será que te acaricien muchas manos a la vez?», pensó ruborizándose y mordiéndose el labio.

—¿Estás bien, Perfuma? —preguntó Entrapta con preocupación.

—Maravillosamente bien —replicó la princesa con picardía, aunque Entrapta no advirtió las segundas intenciones de su respuesta.

—No sabía que bailar era tan divertido —admitió Entrapta.

—Hay tantas cosas divertidas que todavía no has probado… —señaló Perfuma clavándole sus ojos oscuros mientras se abrazaba a ella siguiendo la música.

—Vaya…

Fue lo único que acertó a decir tras comprender por dónde iba la princesa de Plumeria. Incluso sus mejillas se habían sonrojado y Perfuma sintió aquello como una pequeña gran victoria.

El baile de Catra y Adora respetaba la coreografía oficial que todos conocían, pero llevaba como extra caricias y miradas encendidas que ellas añadían inconscientemente. La tensión desagradable que compartieron en el primer baile se había transformado en tensión sexual y ninguna tenía quejas al respecto. Cuando la música cambió de melodía, Catra aprovechó para invitar a Adora a apartarse un poco de la zona central del salón.

―Esto es… ―empezó Catra.

―¿Para mí? ―preguntó Adora cuando vio la rosa roja que le ofrecía Catra.

―Sí… no sabía si te gustaría, esas locas insistieron en que te trajera algo… ―La felina señaló hacia donde estaban Scorpia y Entrapta, que sonrieron a Adora exageradamente cuando ella las miró.

―Parece que no nos quitan la vista de encima ―bromeó Adora.

―Tampoco tus amigos… ―replicó Catra moviendo ligeramente la cabeza.

Adora dio con Bow y Glimmer que la saludaron enérgicamente.

―¿Y si salimos de aquí? ―sugirió Adora.

―Por favor ―rogó Catra.

Dieron con un balcón que daba a un precioso jardín acuático interior y decidieron refugiarse allí de las miradas indiscretas de sus amigos.

―No me has dicho si te ha gustado la rosa.

―Es bonita…

―No te ha gustado ―gruñó Catra por lo bajo.

―La rosa es muy bonita, pero… no es mi estilo, Catra, creo que me conoces bastante bien…

―¡Claro que te conozco, sabía que habrías preferido un puñal o una chaqueta nueva, pero soy idiota y me he dejado manipular por ese par de pesadas! ―se quejó Catra haciendo aspavientos con los brazos― Me aseguraron que a casi todas las chicas les gusta recibir flores de su pareja.

―Me temo que yo pertenezco al grupo de excepción ―rio Adora contagiando a Catra.

―No volveré a regalarte nada, no haré más el ridículo —aseguró la felina cruzando los brazos.

―¡Oye, tampoco es eso! ―exclamó Adora con un puchero―, me gustaría recibir regalos tuyos… ―confesó con voz suave mientras le separaba los brazos a su chica.

―¿Qué tipo de regalos? ―preguntó Catra acercándose más y rodeando su cintura.

―Sabes de sobra las cosas que me gustan, Catra... ―contestó Adora perdiéndose en su mirada.

―Por ejemplo… mis ojos… ―afirmó la felina con satisfacción.

―Sí… ―admitió la rubia rindiéndose a ella.

Sus labios se rozaron al fin. Deseaban besarse desde que se habían visto una hora antes. Adora empezó a acariciarla detrás de las orejas mientras besaba su cuello, hasta que la hizo ronronear. Después fue el turno de Catra, que la apretó contra su cuerpo haciéndola suspirar y atrapó sus labios en un hambriento beso.

―Creo que esto es lo único que se me da bien de ser novias ―bromeó Catra cuando separaron sus bocas.

―A mí me pasa lo mismo ―replicó Adora con la respiración alterada.

 **FIN**


End file.
